


The Test of Unconditional Love

by eahuhse



Series: Unconditional Love [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Art Student Jack Kelly, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish David Jacobs, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mom Medda Larkin, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut in one chapter, Supportive Newsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: As he sat down, the boy looked over at him with those blue eyes Jack was mesmerised by.“Hi…who are you?”Jack held out a hand and smiled at the boy. “Name’s Jack Kelly, you?”“David Jacobs.”Jack Kelly hasn't had the easiest life, but entering his last year of highschool he feels hopeful it could be okay. When he meets David Jacobs, everything feels right. But the year holds lots of twists and turns for both of them, and they both need to learn to work together if they want to get through this.TW: self-harm, homophobia, mentioned abuse, anxiety and depression
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Medda Larkin, Minor Romeo/Specs (Newsies) - Relationship, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Unconditional Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786630
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ignore the trigger warnings friends, this first chapter is nice and easy no worries. I'll put individual warnings with chapters as we go.

The sun peeked through the curtains of the small bedroom, a few rays shifting across the sleeping face of the room’s occupant. A few stray dark curls fell on his face, as the sunlight reached his eyes, slowly waking the boy from his slumber. He blinked awake, rolling to face the wall next to his bed, trying to hold onto the remnants of his dream.

“Jack! Wake up!” A voice shouted as the door to his room burst open, and the boy in bed groaned before being rolled over by the owner of the voice.

“Alright Crutchie, I’m up. I’m up!” Jack raised his voice to show Crutchie he was really awake, sitting up in bed to make room for the smaller boy to sit and rest his crutch at the end of the bed.

Crutchie grinned and gazed around the small room while Jack stretched and yawned. The thin curtains held back the majority of the rising sun’s light, but the clear outline of Jack’s easel and desk were visible. Jack stood and threw the curtains open, letting the light stream in and wake him up properly. He opened his window and climbed out onto the fire escape attached to the side of the building. Crutchie stood and walked over to the window, gazing up at Jack as he stood and took in the morning skyline of New York.

“You excited about today Jack?” Crutchie asked, moving to climb outside with the taller boy. Jack glanced back at him and helped him through the window, before turning back to the morning sky.

“What’s there to be excited about, huh?”

“Well, it’s ya last year in school.”

“That it is.” He smiled down at Crutchie, who grinned back. “Alright’ maybe I’m a lil’ excited, but don’t you go around telling no one.” The bedroom door creaked open again, and Crutchie looked through the window into Jack’s bedroom.

“Mornin’ Ms. Medda!”

“Well good morning boys! Up and ready to go?”

“Just up for now Medda.” Jack replied with a small grin, before helping Crutchie back through the window and following in suit. He closed the window behind them, before turning to face their foster mother properly.

“Alright, well get ready then boys. Breakfast will be ready for you when you’re ready for it.”

Crutchie followed Medda out of the room, leaving Jack to get ready. He sighed and quickly started getting changed. He threw on a light gray shirt and tugged on paint splattered jeans, finishing his outfit with a faded red hoodie. He grabbed a sketchbook from the top of his stack on the desk in the corner of his room, shoving it into the backpack he had pulled out from under his bed. He added his watercolour pencils, pastels and charcoals in their case, and then added an empty notebook and pen. He glanced at himself in the mirror before nodding and making his way to the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face, running his fingers through his hair to make it less messy. After quickly brushing his teeth, he made his way down the hallway, leaving his school bag at the front door before moving to the kitchen. He grabbed the plate Medda held out to him before sitting at the table next to Crutchie. As he started to eat, he noticed a text light up Crutchie’s phone, and glanced over at who sent it. He smirked at the smaller boy who quickly grabbed his phone away, blushing.

“Ooooh, Finch is texting.” Jack teased as Medda came to sit with the boys. She gave Jack a look which made him turn his attention back to his breakfast.

“Do you two have any classes together this year dear?” she asked Crutchie, who nodded quietly as he ate his food. “Well good, I’m sure he’s looking forward to them as much as you are.” She paused before turning to Jack. “Anyone you’re looking forward to having classes with dear?”

“Not quite Ms. Medda, more like people I’d like to avoid classes with.” Jack muttered, taking his empty plate to the sink, rinsing it before placing it in the dishwasher.

“Let’s aim for less fights this year, yes?” Medda said, looking through the morning, but keeping a clear eye on both boys. Jack sucked in a breath, nodding quickly before resting his arms on the counter and leaning forwards.

“Yeah, alright. As long as that damn Spot Conlon keeps his business to himself.”

“Jack.” Medda’s voice held a warning tone, Crutchie looked nervous at the table. He sighed, defeated and nodded once more.

“Will do Ms. Medda.”

“Thank you. Now,” she glanced at the clock on the wall, “we should be going soon. You almost done Charlie dear?”

Crutchie glanced up at Medda and nodded. She smiled and took his plate from the table, Jack moving to let her near the sink. He glanced at the younger boy with an apologetic look, who nodded in acknowledgement of the apology. Jack moved towards the front door, taking his skateboard and snapback. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and waited patiently for Medda to grab her coat and for Crutchie to make his way to the door.

“Want help with your coat?” Jack asked, pulling the younger boy’s coat from the front closet. Crutchie nodded, but didn’t seem thrilled about the assist.

“I can do it myself too Jack.”

“Yeah well, too damn bad. I messed up there...I’m proud of ya, ya know? At least you have someone to like.”

“You’ll find someone Jack.”

The older boy shrugged, but smiled at the smaller boy as he helped him into his coat, then opened the door for him. They made their way to the car in the street, Medda following them after locking the front door.

“Alright, bags?” The boys held up their school bags. “Keys?” Jack shook his keyring for Medda to see. “Phones? Lunches? Notebooks?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Medda nodded to herself, starting the car and pulling out of her parking spot. Jack gazed out the window, watching the small apartments pass, giving way to the open view of the Hudson River. Jack pulled out his phone, taking a quick picture for his Instagram, which mostly consisted of aesthetically pleasing photos taken around the city. When they neared the school, Jack leaned forward from the back seat to get Medda’s attention.

“Race an’ I was planning on goin’ out afta school Ms. Medda. That cool?”

“Alright Jack, but you need to be home for dinner.” Jack nodded and sat back in his seat, tucking his phone away in his pocket after texting Race. The car pulled into the school parking lot, and the boys got out of the car. “Take care boys! See you tonight!”

They waved as Medda drove away, and then made their way towards the school. As they walked together, Jack kept a watchful eye out for any trouble. If someone wanted to pick a fight with him, he didn’t care. He just didn’t want Crutchie in any trouble.

“Jack! Crutchie! Over here!” They both looked at where the voice was coming from, and saw a large group of their friends waving across the yard. Race came sprinting over, letting Jack throw an arm around him and ruffle his hair.

“Where we goin’ tonight? Ms. Medda wants me home by dinner.”

“Tell ya later.”

They reached their group of friends, and were immediately engulfed in conversations ranging from new students to electives to summer flings. Romeo had definitely had an interesting summer break, and was ready to tell everyone all the details before Jack turned away from a moment and his breath was gone.

Walking across the yard was a guy he had never seen before, and his eyes remained fixated on the boy as he walked towards the school. He had dark hair peeking out from the sides of his beanie, bright blue eyes that immediately made Jack want to draw them, and a leather book bag slung over his shoulder that made him that much more nerdy and attractive. Someone tapped Jack’s shoulder and he spun back to the group.

“School bell went Jack. Let’s get moving!” He groaned and looked back to catch one last look at the boy, but he was gone already. Cursing under his breath, Jack followed his friends inside, the boy not leaving his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next Chapter: Jack meets the boy from outside, and discovers they share both their morning classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the boy from outside, and they get to know each other throughout their morning classes.

The halls of the school were filled with noise, students crowding lockers and classroom doors waiting for their teachers. Jack made his way to his first class, shoving through the crowds in the hallway, stopping once he entered the classroom. He took a breath, then froze when he saw who else was sitting in the classroom. The attractive boy from outside sat close to the front of class, and in the back corner sat Spot Conlon.

Jack and Spot had a history of not seeing eye to eye on a lot of situations, and he knew he needed this English credit to graduate, so he immediately rushed to the seat next to the hot guy to avoid even thinking of Spot. As he sat down, the boy looked over at him with those blue eyes Jack was mesmerised by.

“Hi…who are you?”

Jack held out a hand and smiled at the boy. “Name’s Jack Kelly, you?”

“David Jacobs.” The other boy said, taking his hands and shaking it firmly.

“So Davey,” Jack said as he set his bag down, “what brings ya to our school here, huh? ‘Cause I ain’t never seen you ‘round before.”

“It’s David, and I just transferred here with my twin sister Sarah.” Davey continued talking about the school transfer, but Jack’s attention focused on examining this new boy up close. From the eyes, he moved down to the lips, back up to the hair, and just overall his body shape and figure.

“Good morning class!” Jack’s thoughts were cut off by the teacher coming into the room and slamming the door, causing Davey to jump slightly which elicited a chuckle from Jack.

Once the teacher settled at the front of the room, Jack went back to admiring Davey out of the corner of his eye, opening his sketchbook and jotting down important features he could pick out easily, he knew he couldn’t start his sketch now, that would seem creepy. As the lesson dragged on, Jack would occasionally glance back to where Spot Conlon was sitting, but he seemed to not be in the mood to fight, as he ignored Jack’s gaze. Jack wasn’t upset about it, as it gave him time to continue to admire his desk partner.

When the lesson began to come to a close, Jack tore a small paper from his notebook, quickly scribbling a note before passing it across the table to Davey while looking directly at the board. Davey noticed the paper and glanced from the paper to Jack. He tried to pass it back, but Jack just pushed it back onto his desk. Davey sighed softly and tucked the paper into his bag, causing Jack to grin. The bell rang, and Jack grabbed his school bag from the floor, shoving his books into it haphazardly, before glancing at Davey once more.

“What class ya got now?” Jack asked as he slung his bag onto his shoulder, and Davey pulled out his schedule, running his finger down the list of classes.

“Um, looks like gym."

"Oh great, yous with me then." Jack said with a grin, walking towards the classroom door. Davey grabbed his bag to follow, the paper Jack had given him falling to his desk. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket, following the other boy to the gym change rooms. They pushed the tall door open, a large group of other boys already changing and talking amongst themselves.

“Oi, Jack!” Jack looked over to see Race tugging a loose t-shirt over his head. He gestured for Davey to follow him.

“Davey, may I introduce Race. Race, my new pal Davey.”

“A new pal Jack? I’m crushed!” Race said dramatically, before holding out a hand to Davey, who shook it nervously before moving to change in one of the empty change stalls next to the showers.

He quickly changed into his gym clothes, exiting to see Jack walking around topless and chatting with Race. Davey couldn’t deny that Jack was fit, well defined muscles lined his arms and torso. Jack looked into the mirror on the wall, noticing Davey looking at him across the room. He grinned and pulled his shirt on, tugging on his sneakers before gesturing for Davey to follow him and Race to the gym.

The gym teacher did a quick roll call, and Davey learned that Race’s name was actually Antonio. He wondered where the nickname came from, but didn’t get a chance to ask before the teacher split the students up to complete different fitness stations. Jack and Race were in one group, while Davey was sent across the gym with no one he recognized. Jack grabbed a boy from his group as they were walking, pointing to Davey before joining his group again. The tall boy Jack had pulled moved to stand next to Davey, glasses resting on his nose as he glanced down at the nervous boy.

“Hey, I’m Specs. Jack said you’re new here?” Davey nodded, trying to listen to what the teacher was saying. “Well, I’m willing to do partner work with you if ya want.”

“Oh, sure I guess.”

The remainder of gym class was fairly uneventful. Davey spent most of his time with Specs as they completed their stations. Jack would sneak occasional glances across the gym at the blue-eyed boy, and after one glance that lasted longer than planned, Race also looked over at Davey.

“Oooh, Jacky boy got a crush?”

“Shaddup bout it Racer, it ain’t no crush.” Jack muttered, elbowing Race in the ribs to shift his attention back to the activity at hand.

“Bring ‘im to lunch. I wanna meet him for real now.” Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded begrudgingly. When Race was distracted, he stole one more glance at Davey. He was excited for his art class later, because that was one face that deserved to be immortalized in art. For now, sparing glances and lunch would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey makes his way to lunch with Jack and meets both friend and foe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey goes to lunch, meets the gang, and gets into a fight.

Davey didn’t know why he agreed to things. Maybe because he was lonely in his new school, maybe because Jack seemed like a decent guy. But now he was stuck at one of the loudest tables in the cafeteria, and felt very out of place. He was sitting next to Jack, with a younger blonde boy who had a crutch on his right. The boy had introduced himself as Crutchie, but Davey was wary of using the nickname.

“Hey Jack, you seen Kat around?” Crutchie asked and Jack shrugged.

“Hello everyone!” A loud voice came from the other side of the table, and Davey looked up to see a young woman dragging another girl behind her. He was shocked when he saw who the girl being dragged around was.

“Sarah?”

“David! Hey, how are you?” his sister asked as she sat across from him, the other girl sat next to her, pulling a stack of papers from her backpack.

“Okay, you seem to be doing better.” David said as she started eating her lunch.

“Davey,” Jack leaned over and looked at his sister, “mind introducing me?” Sarah looked from her brother to the boy leaning close to his shoulder, smirking at her.

“This is my twin sister, Sarah. Sarah, this is Jack Kelly.”

Sarah nodded her head to Jack, who did the same before returning to the conversation happening to his left. All of the others at the table were listening to the boy Jack had introduced to Davey as Albert. Davey wasn’t paying attention to what they were discussing, and took the time to look over his new acquaintance. 

Jack’s jeans were covered with several patches of dried paint, and his right hand had dark smudges from the pencil shading he had noticed in English class. He has put his snapback on again after gym class, so only a few dark strands escaped from the open hole at the front of his hat. He had showered following gym class, so his hair was a wavy mess before he had put the hat on as Davey remembered. Despite his seemingly outgoing personality, Davey could see that Jack had his fair share of secrets.

Sarah cleared her throat, snapping Davey out of his thoughts and turned his head to his sister. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged before returning to his lunch. As he was eating, he felt Crutchie reach behind him to tap Jack on the shoulder. 

Jack turned and Crutchie pointed to a pair of boys sitting a few tables away, Davey following where the younger boy was pointing. The pair were glaring at the group, and the smaller of the two had stood up and was making his way over to the table.

“Who are they?” Davey asked Jack, whose face had lost any signs of laughter. He looked stoic, and Davey could swear he saw anger in his eyes.

“Well if it ain’t Oscar Delancey.” Jack said loudly, the entire group went silent, glaring at the boy as he approached. “What can we do for ya Oscar?”

“Why so calm Kelly? I was looking forward to busting skulls today.” Oscar said, crossing his arms as he stood behind Jack and Davey.

Jack got up so quickly the table shook slightly, as he got in Oscar’s face and stared the other boy down. His hands were balled into tight fists, and Crutchie put a hand on Davey’s shoulder to move him away from the pair.

“Jack, don’t.” Katherine said, standing up across the table and staring down Oscar.

“Aw, look Kelly. Your girl’s standing up for ya.”

“I’m not his girl.” Katherine said pointedly, and Oscar shrugged with indifference. Davey’s attention was fully on the confrontation, and he turned to stand as well.

“What’s your problem, huh?” Davey asked, moving closer to Jack. Oscar gave Davey a look, then looked him over.

“Who’s the new kid, huh? Need me to teach him a lesson?”

Before Jack or Davey could react, Oscar hit Davey across the face. The slap echoed across the room, most of the other students in the cafeteria stopped talking to look at what was happening. Most of Jack’s friends leapt to their feet to stand behind him. The other boy Davey had seen with Oscar appeared next to him, trying to pull Oscar away. Jack raised his fist, but was grabbed by Race and Romeo. They both shook their heads at him, and he let out a sharp exhale. A teacher came running down the aisle, and Davey was pulled back down by Sarah, who had somehow reached the other side of the table without her brother noticing.

“Delancey! With me.” The teacher said firmly, and walked away without waiting for a response. Oscar spat on Jack’s shoes before walking away with the other boy. Jack immediately knelt in front of Davey.

“Hey, Davey what the hell was that? I was fine!” Davey’s hand was pressed to where he had been hit, his eyes not focusing on Jack, pupils wide with shock. Crutchie put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, shaking his head at Jack’s choice of words. Jack sighed and glanced at the others watching. “Any one of yous got ice or somethin’ cold?”

Race rushed over with a soda can, and Jack pressed it against Davey’s cheek. He flinched initially at the cool contact, but his breathing slowed down, his body relaxing slightly. His eyes finally focused on Jack’s concerned face, and he smiled meekly.

“I’m okay.” he whispered, and Sarah hugged him from the side.

“Don’t do some stupid shit like that again, ya hear me?” Jack said, gently removing the can to check Davey’s cheek. Davey nodded and Jack relaxed a bit, still kneeling in front of Davey to make sure he didn’t panic again. “Them Delancey’s think they got it all, but theys really just a pair of thugs.”

Katherine appeared next to Jack, also kneeling in front of Davey and looking at him with concern. Davey put on a brave face and smiled, nodding to Sarah that he was okay. He grabbed his bag before standing up, but the pain returned quickly and he couldn’t hide it on his face.

“You should see the school nurse.” Katherine said, urgency in her voice.

“Who’s willin’ to take Davey here to the nurse?” Jack asked, and Crutchie stood up, tucking his crutch under his arm and smiling.

“I got it Jack, on the way to my next class anyways.” Jack grinned and patted Crutchie on the shoulder.

“I owe you one brother.” Jack said before turning to grab his own school bag. “I gotta head out to get to the art room. Bit of a trek from here. I’ll come and see you later Davey.”

With that, Jack left in one direction, and Crutchie started in the other, with Davey following him after taking one more glance at Jack as he disappeared into a crowd of students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey talks with Crutchie and texts Jack, Jack and Sarah talk properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Crutchie talk about Jack, and Jack and Sarah talk about Davey.

Davey felt confused as he followed Crutchie down the halls. He had so many questions about Jack, and Crutchie, hell even all the rest of the people he had interacted with today. As they walked, the questions swirled in his head.

“David? You okay?” He blinked at hearing his name, not the nickname Jack had already attached to him. He looked over to see Crutchie looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah sorry...just, can I ask you some stuff?”

“Yeah for sure!” Crutchie smiled as they kept walking. Davey paused, thinking through all the questions he had.

“Why did Jack call you brother? I just...you have different last names and all.”

“Oh, Jack and I’s both foster kids, living in the same house. Have been for a few years so we’re close as real brothers. Ms. Medda was real happy first time she heard Jack call me that.”

“Who’s Ms. Medda?”

“Foster mom, real sweet lady. Runs a theater in town, small one mind you. Nicest foster parent Jack or I ever had.” Davey nodded, mulling over the new information.

“Why’d Oscar try and pick a fight with Jack?”

“Oh, them Delancey brothers are a piece of work. Jack’s been in lots of fights over the years, they just tryin’ to get him in trouble again. Spot Conlon be doin’ the same sometimes, but can be a decent guy.”

“How many fights?” Crutchie paused to think and counted on his fingers.

“Lost track, last year though he got in a bad one. Got him suspended.” Davey was thinking of more questions when they stopped in front of a large set of doors. “Here we are, take care Davey. Talk more later!” Crutchie hurried off, the bell for next period ringing as Davey stepped inside the nurses’ office.

A kind woman smiled at him and made him take a seat. She asked for his name and classroom number before asking what had happened. After explaining, she gave him an ice pack and left to call his teacher to say he would be late for class.

He looked around the office, taking in the uplifting posters about love and happiness, and looking at the medical charts hanging by the door. The nurse came back and removed the ice, checking his cheek to see if the swelling had gone down. After placing the ice back and instructing him to hold it in place, before feeling something shift in his pocket. He reached down and felt the paper Jack had passed to him earlier in English class. Unfolding it carefully, he found Jack’s scrawling handwriting and a series of numbers listed below.

The note read: _I’d love to get to know you more - Jack_

Underneath, the numbers clearly were a phone number, and Davey’s heart skipped a few beats. Surely he just wanted to know him as a friend, that’s all it was. Friends needed each other’s phone numbers or else how would they communicate? Davey managed to rationalize everything, and when he was finally cleared by the nurse he went to class and sat there, not really paying attention which was very unlike himself.

Instead, he held the folded note, and when the teacher turned to write on the board he quickly typed the number into his phone and saved it. Then he opened a new text message, his thumbs moving at a rapid fire pace to write the message he intended and hit send before his teacher turned back to the class and saw what he was doing.

\---

Jack had barely sat down in the art studio before tugging his sketchbook from his backpack and grabbing a pencil from its case. Flipping to the page where he had written notes on Davey’s face, he started to draw. His hand moved slowly at first, drawing the essential shapes that made up the terribly attractive face he was drawing. Once he finished outlining everything, his hand picked up the pace as he started shading.

While the teacher lectured, Jack didn’t even care to look at the board as his only focus was finishing the drawing before the next period, as he intended to see Davey between classes and didn’t want to seem suspicious.

His pencil glided across the page, etching only the most minute details that Jack had managed to notice about Davey in their time together. When he finished, he put his pencil away before taking a proper look at the piece.

It was definitely Davey he had drawn. It was more detailed than he had planned to go, and he knew he was going to have to rip it out when he got home. A lot of his friends tended to go through his sketchbooks without asking, and this could not be found. He could only imagine what someone like Race or Albert would do with that knowledge.

He tucked the sketchbook away, trying to focus on what his teacher was saying, but his brain was too lost in thought to soak in any knowledge presented to him. Instead, his brain had soaked in the way Davey’s eyes tended to react to situations before the rest of his body committed to a reaction. The image of Oscar Delancey slapping Davey was ingrained in his mind, and rage filled him for a moment as he thought of the terror and shock the poor boy had been in, just for trying to stand up for him. Jack felt such an urge to protect the boy, he had forgotten his promise to Medda and was ready to beat Oscar to a pulp. Maybe he still would, just not today.

His thoughts were drawn to a vibrating in his pocket, and he tugged his phone from his pocket, glancing down at the screen to see a message from a number he didn’t recognize. He cautiously opened the message, his own wave of shock hitting him as he saw who had texted him.

It read: _Thanks for helping me earlier. I’d like to know you too - David_

Jack scrambled to save the number into his phone, setting up a contact under the nickname he had given the boy. He wondered if he should text back immediately, or wait a minute or two to respond. He mulled over the decision, then quickly opened his keyboard and began typing.

_You doing okay? The nurse cleared you?_

He tucked his phone away and tapped his foot impatiently. He was worried, even if it had been a small hit to take. Jack had taken much worse in his life, but it was clearly a new experience for Davey, which didn’t make Jack feel better about the situation. His phone buzzed again and he checked it.

_Yeah all good. Just still a little shaken._

Jack clenched his jaw, Oscar was going to pay. It would have to wait until the next day, as he was going out with Race that night. But he wasn’t letting the younger Delancey brother get away with this.

_Don’t worry, Oscar’s a wimp. I’ll deal with him._

He read over his message before sending it, but nodded to himself before starting to pack his bag. The bell rang a minute later, and Jack rushed out of the room towards the stage doors. He shoved the doors open with his shoulder, putting his bag down on the side of the stage, and pulling his phone out to see if Davey texted him. Sure enough a message sat there waiting.

_You don’t need to do anything, I’m fine._

His fingers typed quickly, the message from Davey barely registering in his angered mind.

_He needs to learn some damn respect. Don’t worry Davey, he’ll leave us all alone._

With that he shut his phone off, and moved to talk with the drama teacher waiting across the stage. The teacher handed him a folder of papers with detailed instructions on his assignment for the semester. He was not technically part of the drama class, he had been offered the job of designing the sets for the annual play the school put on. From the instructions alone, he could tell he had his work cut out for himself, but nodded to the teacher and moved to the back corner of the stage where he sat and began looking through the designs and reference images presented to him.

His phone buzzed, and without thinking he checked it. A simple message stared back at him that made him pause and let out a sigh.

_Don’t do anything stupid, please._

He chuckled to himself, and shut off his phone before going back to the pages.

“That didn’t sound too happy.” Jack turned around to see the girl Davey had introduced him to at lunch. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m not in the habit of chattin’ with strangers.” Jack muttered, but she persisted.

“I know we didn’t get to talk much at lunch. But I don’t think I should be a stranger to you.”

“An’ why’s that?”

“You seem to be decent friends with David already. We’re twins, I look out for him as much as he looks out for me. If you wanna be his friend, I need to make sure you’re decent.” Jack rolled his eyes and closed the folder.

“Don't you have class to do?”

“Oh whatever, as long as I learn my lines and play my part they don’t care.” Sarah muttered before sitting next to Jack and looking at him expectantly.

“Your brother don’t want me taking revenge for ‘im.”

“Well he’s not one for violence in any form, and against anyone.”

Jack groaned and put his head in his hands. “I just want him to be safe, don’t need the Delancey’s or Spot making him a target.”

“I trust you can do that Jack. You seem to actually care about people, even when you haven’t known them for long.” Jack shrugged, but didn’t respond to Sarah. “Look, as long as you look out for Davey, I don’t have a problem with you.”

Sarah stood up and moved back to the class, and Jack nodded to himself before going back to the folder of papers, trying his best to not think of the blue-eyed boy for at least an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack and Race hang out after school, Race finds the sketch and Jack finds out Davey has been asking about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Race hang out together, Race has a request of Jack and Crutchie tells Jack that Davey asked about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small TW: Jack has a bad anxiety attack, if reading about it will make you upset or uncomfortable just skip the last 3 paragraphs :)

To say Jack failed was an understatement. He and Davey had maintained a steady text conversation throughout the class period. When the last bell rang, he rushed off stage and towards Davey’s classroom. Once the boy stepped out, Jack had an arm around his shoulder and was guiding him down the hallway.

“So listen, if you’re really sure, I’ll leave fuckin’ Oscar alone. But I want you to be _sure_.” Davey nodded quickly, and Jack sighed before nodding in return. “Alrigh’, just ‘cause I like ya so much.”

“Thank you Jack.” Jack stopped them from walking, and opened his locker on the wall. He pulled out his skateboard, and tucked his notebook inside before locking it once more.

“No problem Davey, just keep out of trouble.” Jack muttered as he followed Davey to his own locker, and then to the doors of the school. “Guess I’ll see ya tomorrow Davey, take care yeah?”

“Yeah, see you then Jack.”

Jack watched Davey walk across the parking lot to where his sister was waving. Once Davey disappeared, Jack went to find Race. He was still pulling things from his locker and shoving other things inside, and Jack just waited patiently on his phone.

“Ready to go!” Race said, jumping up with his own skateboard and a duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Where are we goin’ anyways?” Jack asked as they exited the school and put their boards on the ground.

“I found this good place for another mural. Just thought we could hang and you can paint or somethin’.”

Jack nodded and let Race lead the way, gliding through the empty alleys of New York. As they travelled, Jack started thinking about ideas for a new art piece. Race eventually stopped and picked up his board, dropping the bag for Jack. The bag rattled as it landed on the ground, and Jack rolled his eyes as he took the bag and checked all the paint cans for damage. He pulled his sketchbook from his bag and flipped through designs he had sketched over the summer. He finally decided on a simple design he’d planned ages ago. Grabbing a can from the bag, he shook it hard and then sprayed paint on the brick wall.

“Whaddya think of the new kid?” Jack asked as he continued to paint, and Race was shocked Jack was starting conversation while he painted.

“He’s alright, kinda quiet but he coulda been nervous.” Race said, rolling back and forth on his board.

“Yeah I guess. Just seems like a nice guy. Maybe bring some balance to the group ya know?”

Race shrugged and walked over to where Jack was painting. A soft breeze blew down the alley, flipping the pages in the open sketchbook on the ground. Race looked down and his eyes widened at the portrait of Davey freshly sketched on the page. He let out a low whistle, causing Jack to glance over.

“Oi!” Jack grabbed the book and threw it into his backpack, before spinning back to the wall.

“You got it bad man. You just met the kid.” Race chuckled, and Jack grimaced. He spun around and pointed at Race.

“Seal your damn lips, this goes no where. Davey is a friend, nothing more. You understand?”

Race put a finger to his chin and nodded, but Jack could tell there was something Race would want in return for silence.

“Can you do a portrait like that for me? But like, of someone else?” Jack shrugged and turned back to the painting.

“Sure, who do you want?”

“Spot Conlon.” Jack’s arm dropped, and he turned to look back at the blushing Race. His jaw clenched slightly before talking.

“Please do not tell me that you are... _interested_ in Spot Conlon.” Race just looked away, and Jack’s shoulders slumped. “Alright, but your lips better be fucking closed.”

“Yours too.” Race responded, and Jack spit into his hand before extending it to Race. He did the same, before joining their hands and shaking firmly. Jack glanced at his phone to check the time and sighed.

“Well this was fun, but Medda will want me home soon. I’ll get that sketch done for you in a few days.” Race nodded and gathered up the paints into the bag before slinging it back on his shoulder.

“Take care Jack. See you tomorrow.” Jack nodded and got onto his board, skating off across town back towards the apartment.

When he reached home, he picked up his board and entered the front door, climbing the three flights of stairs and then making a sharp turn down the hallway. He tugged his keys from his pocket, unlocking the apartment and hanging his skateboard and hat in the front closet.

“Jack? Is that you dear?” Ms. Medda’s voice called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s me!” he called back, and after leaving his shoes and bag in his room, he made his way to the kitchen. Crutchie was working on homework at the table, and Medda was preparing dinner.

“How was your first day at school?” Medda asked as Jack took a seat at the table, watching her add salt to the soup on the stove.

“Not bad, met a new kid. Almost killed Oscar Delancey.” he muttered, pulling his phone out and checking for any texts or calls he might have missed while out with Race.

“Was he causing trouble again?”

“He only went and hit the damn new kid! After trying to start shit with-”

“Jack, we’ve talked about your language.” Medda scolded, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Right, so Oscar starts _stuff_ with me and the new kid is defending me. Went to the nurse and everything! I think it was the first time he took a hit like that.”

Medda paused and scooped soup into the wooden spoon she was holding, holding it out towards Jack, who immediately rose to taste it.

“Not everyone gets in those fights, Jack.” Jack shrugged and sipped the soup, wiping his mouth and nodding to Medda. “What’s this new boy like then?”

“He’s nice. Like really nice.”

“And curious to match.” Jack spun to look at Crutchie, who grinned from the table before going back to his homework.

“Whadda you mean by that Crutchie?”

Crutchie had a stupid grin on his face as he became suddenly interested in his textbook. Jack groaned and walked towards the cupboards across the room, grabbing bowls and spoons for dinner.

“He asked about you.” Jack nearly dropped the bowls he was holding, managing to place them with his shaking hands on the counter before sitting next to Crutchie and looking at him with pleading eyes. “Just wanted to know how we’s related, you and your fights and stuff like that.”

Jack’s face dropped as he nodded, then got up from the table and walked back to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, locking it before collapsing on his bed and letting out a groan. Of course Davey didn’t want to know about _him_ exactly, just his reputation, to see if he was trustworthy. Jack landed a strong blow to his pillow, before realizing it wouldn’t do him any good. He sighed and slowly sat up in his bed, putting his pillow behind his back as he leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

He’d barely known Davey for a day, but he was prepared to do anything for him. Jack knew he had fallen _hard_. Worst of all, he didn’t know what to do. Davey had given him no reason to believe he felt the same way about Jack, and now he just felt like an idiot. They had just met each other, of course Davey wouldn’t ask anything else. That didn’t make it any less difficult for Jack, whose hopes had risen so high when Crutchie said he had been asked about. 

Only for reality to come crashing back down on him. Conversations from throughout the day spun through his head as he tried to rationalize his feelings. But nothing was working, Jack’s breathing was getting faster, his head spinning as he tried to calm himself. There was no reason to panic, nothing had happened. But Jack still was in panic mode and he didn’t know why.

That scared him even more, and his feet carried him from the bed, to the window and outside onto the fire escape as he gasped in the fresh air. Looking out at the city, he felt calmer. His heart was still racing, his breathing coming out in small pants as he tried to focus on the setting sun and its beauty. But even the sunset, which Jack had always admired, didn’t compare to the beauty he had witnessed today. Realizing Davey simply wouldn’t leave his head, Jack sat down on the fire escape and tugged the loose brick free, pulling out a small sketchbook from behind and immediately let his hand roam across the pages. Slowly he calmed down, only to see what he had drawn and sigh as two beautiful blue eyes stared back at him from the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey thinks about how his first day went, Sarah has a big secret and so does Davey


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey takes some time to reflect on his first day, Sarah and Davey share secrets.

Davey wasn’t sure how to quantify his first day of school. On one hand he had gotten into his first fight at his new school, but he had also met Jack and all his friends. The events of that day ran through his head as Sarah drove home, and she rambled about everything she had done that day with their younger brother Les, who was nestled in the back seat and listening avidly to their sister.

“What about you David? Anything exciting?” Davey almost didn’t hear the question, but blinked and looked back at Les smiling.

“Not much, made some friends and went to class.” Sarah chuckled as she turned onto their street.

“Tell him what else.” David glared at her, having hoped to leave the minor fight aside for now.

“Tell me! Tell me!” Les bounced in the back seat.

“I kinda got in a fight, but like nothing bad happened. Just took a small slap to the face.” Les’ eyes widened as he comprehended his quiet and reserved brother getting into a fight, but Les didn't know Davey's school history either. Didn't know that they had moved because of the fights Davey was in so often.

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened, just was protecting a new friend of mine.” Davey muttered, thankful as Sarah pulled into their driveway and he was able to exit the car and make his way inside.

Les and Sarah followed, but Davey didn’t pay any attention to them as he walked inside and tugged off his beanie, tucking it into his jacket before hanging it at the front door, and leaving his shoes on the mat before running upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on his bed. He let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding, before turning onto his back and looking at his phone.

His text conversation with Jack was still open, and he sighed before closing his texts and switching to his social media. He followed a lot of aesthetically pleasing accounts, which only reinforced to his sister that he was a hipster. He never denied her claims, but didn’t really identify with the label of hipster. More the label of closeted boy trying to discover himself but not being open and out. Not that his parents were homophobic or anything, but they never seemed to have great things to say about gay people. Davey hoped when it came to him, they would make an exception. But he wasn’t sure, so he kept his love-interests private. Not even Sarah knew he was crushing on boys.

He groaned and sat up, grabbing his homework from his bag and sitting at his desk, turning music on his phone and letting his mind focus on the work in front of him. Slowly, he was lost in the work, music swelling around him and blocking out the outside world. Eventually, a knock landed on his door which snapped him out of his focus state.

Sarah walked in and flopped on his bed, letting out a sigh as Davey shut off his music and sat with her on the bed. She didn’t say anything, just handed her brother her phone which he took and skimmed over the text conversations.

“Wait who is this?” he asked, glancing over at his sister.

“Katherine, the girl who was with me at lunch.” Davey’s eyes widened slightly and reread the texts. Even he, the oblivious gay that he was, could see that Katherine was flirting with his sister.

“Are you interested?”

Sarah groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the blankets. “I don’t know David! Like, I don’t know if I like girls. Kat’s nice, but she’s very outgoing and flirty. Like if I want to take things slower, I don’t know how to tell her.”

Davey shrugged, passing the phone back to her before laying next to her. “You won’t know what you want if you don’t try.”

Sarah rolled over to her side and gave Davey a knowing look. He shrugged and unlocked his phone, which Sarah grabbed and started looking through his texts. When she found nothing suggestive she groaned and flopped back down. 

“Why do you know so much?” Davey chuckled and shook his head. Sarah paused, clearly thinking of what to say. “Are you gay?”

Davey froze. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he took in a sharp breath that he held for longer than he should. When he exhaled, he tried to think of what to say. She was his twin, he could trust her, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone knowing how he felt.

“No, why would you think that?”

“Just you seemed so sure about trying things. Have you?”

“No! I just...I’ve been able to reflect more.”

“Bullshit.”

Davey glared at his sister’s language, but tried to ignore the question still hanging in the air. He wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Sarah’s eyes bore into him as he lay deep in his thoughts.

“David, as your twin, I ask for your honesty.”

Finally he looked at his sister and felt his head nod, biting his lip as he did. He got up from the bed, and walked back over to his desk.

“For real? Wait why didn’t you tell me? How long have you known?” Davey put his head down on the desk, refusing to answer Sarah. Her voice trailed off as she noticed what her brother was doing. “Wait, David are you okay?”

Tears pricked at the corners of Davey’s eyes. He hadn’t meant to answer, he just had been so tired keeping it a secret. But he immediately regretted his decision, and felt a weight crashing down on him. Sarah’s hand landed on his shoulder and he shook it off, and she muttered a soft apology before leaving his room. Once the door shut, the dam broke and tears ran down his cheeks onto his lap. His shoulders shook as his breathing became irregular and broken with sobs.

Eventually, he sat up and wiped his eyes, leaving his bedroom and locking himself in the bathroom. He used the small glass next to the sink to drink some water, before splashing cold water on his face to try and lessen the effects of the tears he had cried. If anyone asked, he would blame it on the hit he took earlier. As he sat in the bathroom, he wondered if Jack was even gay, or in anyway attracted to him. But it didn’t matter, because Davey definitely wasn’t crushing on the incredibly attractive boy.

No, Jack Kelly was a friend, just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack is not doing good, but pretends for everyone else that he is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up still not feeling good, and doesn't have good coping skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Jack self-harms, overall depressive mood

Jack groaned as he woke up to his phone alarm ringing in his ear. He shut the noise off and sat up, stretching as he glanced at his desk, and the mess of papers that weren’t there the day before. Each paper held a new sketch Jack had made the previous night, and he quickly gathered them up and threw them into a desk drawer. He knew Medda occasionally went through his things if she got home before the boys, it was a habit after the first few months Jack had spent with her.

Back then, he had come from a bad home where no one seemed to really acknowledge his existence. He was distant, bitter and incredibly self-destructive. Room checks had become mandatory after Medda found Jack’s first sketchbook with graphic drawings. Now she was less obvious about doing them, as Jack had gotten much better over the last two years. Occasionally he would have down days, but he had also improved in hiding his methods of dealing with these lows.

Medda had never forced him to see a doctor or therapist, but Jack knew he probably should. From the panic attacks, the constant nagging voice that kept his spirits down, and the lack of sleep and eating, Jack knew he had problems. But he didn’t want to know that he had them, confirmation made it more real, and he’d rather admit it alone to himself than to the world. 

As he tugged on his clothes, he glanced at his reflection and sighed at the bags under his eyes. He had tried to sleep, but no matter what he did he never seemed tired, so he stayed up into the early hours of the morning sketching and painting. When he did sleep, nightmares made him toss and turn, and he assumed he punched the wall in the night due to his scraped knuckles.

He sat back down on his bed, the sudden lack of sleep hitting him and making him want to sleep. But then a fear hit him, if he missed school on the second day he would fall behind. Eventually, a knock on his door made him look up, and he realized his door was still locked. He shuffled his way over to the door and opened it to Ms. Medda looking at him with concern.

“Mornin’ Ms. Medda.” Jack mumbled, adjusting his backpack onto his shoulder as he walked into the hallway.

“Good morning Jack,” Ms. Medda paused before holding out a paper bag for him, “your breakfast and lunch for today. You’re running a little late.”

Jack hung his head and nodded. “Sorry Ms. Medda.”

“Don’t apologize, just promise me you’ll be careful today.” Jack gave her a small smile, the best he could do at the moment. “Charlie is in the car already. Will the two of you meet me at the theater tonight? Friends are more than welcome.”

After promising, Jack tugged his shoes on and grabbed his snapback before exiting the apartment. As he walked downstairs, he peeked inside the paper bag. A breakfast sandwich was wrapped on top, with a few other assorted sandwiches underneath it for lunch. Jack wasn’t hungry, so he figured he’d give the food away at school. Most of the others could use it more than him anyway. He got lucky with his home, the others were either with families that ignored them, or they were living at a lodge house with minimal resources.

The drive to school was quiet, Crutchie and Ms. Medda chatted softly in the front while Jack gazed out the window. His mind was blank, the creativity drained away, he just hoped he had the strength to put on a good face in front of his friends. As they pulled into the parking lot, he said his goodbyes to Ms. Medda, before walking with Crutchie towards the school. Before they reached where their group was standing, Crutchie stopped Jack and stood in front of him.

“Jack, I’m sorry. Look I didn’t mean nothing last night.”

“Don’ worry ‘bout it Crutchie. I’m fine.”

“No you ain’t Jack…”

The older boy shrugged and continued to make his way to the group, Crutchie following with a grumble. The younger knew Jack would never admit to being upset or feeling off, but he could always tell when it would be a day to keep a close eye on his brother.

The biggest clue came when as soon as they reached the group Jack began handing out all the food Medda had packed for him, and while it was a nice gesture for their friends, he knew Jack hadn’t eaten anything at home.

The second sign was how sad Jack looked when he thought no one was watching. As soon as conversation turned away from him, his face would drop and he would look at his phone, not that he was actually doing anything. He’d often be late to laugh at a joke, and would need prompting to answer questions from the group.

The third sign came when, unprompted, Jack announced he was going to head to class early. While the group seemed confused, they let him leave. Race excused himself and ran after the older boy, which made Crutchie even more suspicious. The rest of the group turned to look at him after Race disappeared. He just nodded, and they all silently agreed to observe Jack as often as possible.

“Hey everyone!” The group’s attention snapped to Katherine running towards them, with Sarah and Davey in tow. She immediately noticed everyone’s down mood and frowned, crossing her arms. “What did I miss? Where’s Jack?” she asked, noticing the absence in the group.

Crutchie noticed Davey’s eyes widen in alarm at the notion of his brother missing. He sighed to himself and made his way to Katherine, putting a hand to her ear to whisper. “He went to class early, but it’s not a good day.”

She nodded as he pulled away, the downer mood returning to the group. Despite everyone’s constant denial, Jack really was the leader of the group. While everyone in the group got on fine if he wasn’t there, when he was there it was much more fun. It felt more like family than friends.

“We should get to class too, c’mon let’s go.” Albert muttered, and they all agreed before making their way into the building, the few people with food tucking it away for later.

\---

Race turned the corner of the building to see Jack leaning against the wall of the school. He looked over at Race, and the other boy was shocked to see how upset Jack looked.

“Hey Racer, got a smoke?” Race wanted to deny it, but after considering Jack’s state, he tugged out his pack of cigarettes and handed one to Jack, taking one for himself as he stood next to his friend. Jack pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit both cigarettes before taking a slow drag of smoke.

“Is this about last night?” Race asked quietly, inhaling the smoke into his lungs.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters, I-”

“Oh yeah, I got something for ya.” Jack muttered, cutting off any concern Race was about to express. He opened his bag, pulling out a folded paper and handing it to his friend. He put his bag down, taking in a long drag of his cigarette.

Race opened the paper and was shocked to see an almost spitting image of Spot Conlon staring back at him. He looked from the sketch to Jack, before tucking it into his own bag.

“You said a few days.”

“Well I had a long night.” Jack muttered, the cigarette in his mouth muffling his voice.

They stood in the quiet for a while, just taking slow drags of their cigarettes. Until Race checked the time and noticed classes would start soon. He dropped the cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it to put it out.

“I’ll see you in gym.” Race muttered, before rushing off to class.

Jack pulled his cigarette from his mouth and looked at it, then down to his pale arm, then the ground. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he had been clean for a few months. But it would help him get rid of the pain, get through the day. Without thinking, he pressed the butt into his arm, wincing at the burning sensation before relaxing as the pain brought him the relief he sought. Then he rolled his sleeve down and dropped the butt to the ground, hurrying off to his English class. No one would notice, no one ever did. He would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack keeps his act up for Davey, Davey doesn't take Jack's crap for long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to be okay for Davey, Davey is supportive and persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild TW: mentions of self-harm, clear symptoms of mental illness

Davey was confused. The others had all said that Jack was already in class, but when he arrived at his English class the desk next to his was empty. In fact, the desk’s occupant didn’t show until five minutes into class. Davey gave him a concerned look, but Jack just grinned and turned to listen to the teacher.

While no one in the group was very open with him that morning, Davey could tell from the tone the group used that morning that they were all concerned about his desk partner. He made it his mission to make sure the other boy was alright, he had done the same for him the previous day. Davey couldn’t help but wonder what had made the bright and happy Jack seem so mellow just a day later.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until the pair had left English and were getting changed for their gym class. Davey once again changed in an empty stall, but when he exited, Jack was being chewed out by Specs and Race. As he set down his bag, he caught a fragment of the conversation.

“...you promised...I’m gonna cut you off...it ain’t funny!” Davey took in a slow breath before leaving the change room, making a mental note to talk to Race or Specs later. As he entered the gym, the teacher instructed the students to begin warming up.

Jack, Race and Specs entered a minute later, joining in the warm up next to Davey. What had he missed that made the other two so angry? His mind was thinking over every detail of that morning since he arrived at school, he barely heard the teacher explaining what they were doing that day. It wasn’t until a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped that his brain snapped back to attention.

“Okay there Davey?” Jack asked with a grin, pulling him with him to one side of the gym.

“Where are we going?”

“Were ya not listenin’? Playin’ dodgeball, yous with me.” Jack grinned and Davey nodded quickly, the fear setting in. He was not very agile, and dodgeball was really not his athletic strength. Honestly Davey didn’t think he had an athletic strength at all, but if he did it was nothing that involved being hit with hard rubber balls.

Davey looked across the gym to see Race and Specs grinning at him, and he gulped. Jack noticed his sudden nerves and chuckled, patting him on the back as they lined up against the wall.

“Scared Davey? Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Davey blushed but nodded, before the teacher blew a whistle and they raced across the court.

Race moved faster than anyone else, grabbing a ball and launching it at their team. Davey backed up immediately, while Jack dove forward to grab a ball and toss it at Race. As he pulled his arm back, Davey noticed a small dark circle on Jack’s arm that hadn’t been there yesterday. Before he could ask, he realized a ball was coming at him. He jumped to the side, the ball sailing past him. He let out a breath and picked up the ball as it landed, throwing it back at the other side.

The game continued as people took the occasional hit, moving to the side of the court and diminishing each team. Davey was shocked to still be standing, but as he threw a ball at Race, another ball hit him in the side and he groaned before making his way off the floor. He looked back to see Jack glaring at Specs, who Davey guessed had hit him. Jack threw the ball hard at Specs, and it bounced off his friend’s arm. Davey winced at the impact, but Specs just laughed as he walked off.

The numbers of the teams continued to dwindle, until it was just Jack and Race staring at each other across the gym. Both were holding a ball, waiting for one to make a move. As Jack lifted his arm to throw, Race threw his ball and Davey’s eyes widened as he saw the ball flying towards Jack. Jack dropped his own ball, and everyone watched as Race’s ball collided with Jack’s stomach. Davey closed his eyes, not wanting to see Jack hurt. But then applause erupted from his team, and he opened his eyes to see that Jack had caught the ball, effectively making Race lose.

Davey rushed over to the other boy as the team celebrated. “Are you okay? That must have hurt…”

“Don’ worry Davey. I’m fine. A dodgeball to the stomach is nothin’.” While the statement was meant to relieve him, it instead made Davey more concerned. Those balls hurt, and if Jack could shrug it off like it was nothing, what level of pain did hurt him? How much pain had he experienced to ignore something like that? A vague memory of Crutchie came back to him, that his current foster home was the nicest he had. But that didn’t mean the others had hurt him, did it?

Jack shook Davey gently, snapping him back to reality once more. “Hey, I said I’m fine, so don’ worry your pretty little head no more.”

The teacher dismissed them shortly after, and Davey followed Jack into the change room. While Jack went with Specs and Race to shower, Davey just changed clothes and sat quietly on the bench. He pulled out his phone and scrolled casually through his social media, looking at the calming photos of morning skylines and latte art.

“You alrigh’ Davey?” 

Jack’s voice broke his thoughts and he looked up, only to blush and look back down at his phone. Jack was topless, with only his towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet, and droplets of water were falling from his hair down his torso. As Jack chuckled and moved to put his clothes on, Davey snuck one more look at Jack, noticing faint lines across his sides and arms. That made Davey frown and open the notepad on his phone, writing down all the things he wanted to ask the group about Jack.

When Jack finished changing, the four boys made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, finding the majority of the group already crowding around a table. Davey sat next to Crutchie, while Jack took a place across from them. Crutchie pulled a sandwich from his bag and passed it across the table. Jack picked it up and passed it down the table, where it was quickly grabbed up and split, and thanks were thrown back to Jack.

“Jack, ya didn’ eat nothing this mornin’. Now you don’ wanna eat now?” Davey stopped eating his own lunch to look at the boy sitting across from him.

“They need it more than me Crutchie, besides I ain’t that hungry.”

Davey reached into his lunch bag and pulled out an apple, which he held out to Jack with an expectant look. Crutchie grinned at him, and gestured to the apple. Jack rolled his eyes and folded his arms into his chest. Davey’s patience was wearing thin.

“Jack Kelly, if you don’t eat the goddamn apple I’ll personally come across and spoon feed you yogurt.” Davey warned, and Jack grabbed the apple taking a quick bite. Davey nodded before going back to his own lunch. Crutchie started chuckling under his breath, and Davey leaned over so Jack couldn’t hear. “If he keeps giving you trouble, let me know.”

Crutchie nodded and chuckled before going back to eating his own sandwich. Jack glared at the pair of them as he reluctantly ate his apple, watching Davey closely as he happily ate his own lunch. Davey pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message to Jack, before setting his phone down and grinning to himself as Jack jumped from the vibration in his pocket. Jack slowly checked the message, his eyes moving back and forth a few times, before looking up at Davey incredulously. His fingers typed quickly, before putting his phone down. Davey’s phone buzzed, which he ignored to finish his lunch.

\---

Jack would never admit to being jealous, but watching Davey whisper to Crutchie across the table certainly didn’t make him happy as he bit into the apple. It did taste good, and stopped his stomach from growling. As he ate, he watched as Davey ate peacefully and checked his phone. He was so distracted, he jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Fumbling with his pocket, he managed to pull his phone out and opened the message. He read it over a few times before looking up at Davey in shock.

The message read: “Behave, or else ;)”.

Jack didn’t know how to react, but no, he wouldn’t let Davey win that easily. He quickly began to type back an answer that would surely prevent Davey from trying this with him again. He put his phone down, and waited. Davey seemed to be ignoring him, but Jack knew he would check it eventually. As he picked up his phone, Jack grinned to himself as he took a solid bite of apple. Davey’s eyes widened as he choked and the other boy chuckled as he stood to throw away his apple core.

His response had read: “I’ll make you behave, don’t worry ;)”. 

Oh yes, two could play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack and Davey get closer, and then Davey pries a little too much, and Jack returns the favour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack spent time together, but both pry a little too much into each other's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioned abuse, anxiety attacks, mentions of anti-Semitism and homophobia
> 
> I'm sorry for this one y'all, hope you still like :)

The next few weeks continued in a similar manner. Over the first few days, Jack’s mood improved, and the rest of the group kept a close watch over him. As the weeks progressed, Davey and Sarah had been integrated into the group and finally knew who everyone was. The thing that had surprised them most was how open all of their new friends were regarding their sexuality.

About a week into their friendship, Romeo had stood up and announced that he was: “Here, queer, and gonna swing from the chandelier.” To which all of their friends had toasted in agreement, and Davey had asked if they were all in fact not straight.

Jack had let out a laugh before telling him that they were all: “About as straight as a circle.” 

Davey had still not come out to his group, but it made him feel much more comfortable to know he was surrounded by people who would surely support him when he finally got the courage to come out. 

Most days went by in a blur, classes and projects flew by with little notice. What Davey did notice was how close he and Jack were getting. There hadn’t been any more flirting since the day Jack had been feeling down, but they talked almost every day. Even on the weekends they texted at least once. Jack had opened up to him about his art, and had even given him a small painting he had hung in his bedroom.

Jack had even invited Davey over to his apartment to watch him paint, but Davey had to decline due to family. Most days after school, it was up to Davey and Sarah to get Les home and take care of him until their parents came home in the late evening. Jack had smiled and said he understood, but Davey could tell there was sadness behind the smile.

They had even skipped a few periods together, and just spent their time sitting in deserted stairwells talking about whatever came to mind. But Davey still didn’t know a lot about Jack’s history. He kept his list on his phone, but could never bring himself to ask such personal questions. But they had definitely grown much closer than Davey was with anyone else in the group. The only other people he spent a lot of time with were Crutchie and Race, occasionally with Specs and Albert.

Today was one of the days they had skipped a class. It was the last period of the day, and they were sitting together in the cafeteria, Jack sketching while Davey read a book. But something was nagging on Davey’s mind, and he closed his book and tapped Jack’s arm.

“Yeah Davey?”

“Do you want to come to my place tonight? Just...since I can never come by yours, thought maybe you could drop by mine instead.” Jack didn’t reply at first, which made Davey nervous. “It’s stupid, nevermind. I’m sure-”

“Let me ask Medda okay?”

“-you have better things to, what?”

“Let me call Medda, I’d like to but I need permission.”

Jack stood with his phone in hand, and Davey blinked before smiling as Jack walked away with his phone to his ear. Davey smiled to himself, putting his book away and watching Jack pace back and forth, avidly talking with Ms. Medda on the phone. Davey still hadn’t met the other boy’s foster mother, mostly because he hadn’t been able to make it to the theater whenever the rest of the group was invited. He desperately wanted to meet the woman who had so clearly influenced Jack, especially with how much he cared for the other boy.

“Medda says it’s okay, as long as I get an escort home.” Davey grinned, and packed his bag, waiting for Jack to do the same. They walked with each other to the stage, waiting for the bell to ring and for Sarah and Katherine to burst out with the energy they brought wherever they went. While they were waiting, Davey noticed Jack sketching across from him and moved closer.

“Whatcha drawing?” Jack jumped and held the paper to his chest, which Davey found odd, Jack always shared what he was working on.

“N-nothin’ Davey.” Jack’s face reddened slightly as Davey continued to look at him, a long pleading look that normally got Davey whatever he wanted. Jack tried to resist, but those damned blue eyes always killed him. He loosened his grip on his sketchbook, and Davey snatched it out of his hands. The red crept from his cheeks up to his ears as he watched Davey’s eyes widen. He looked up at Jack, then back down at the sketch.

It was the sketch Jack had done the first day they met, and Jack had been touching up some of the shading. He had also been able to add more subtle details he had noticed after knowing the boy for more than a month. Davey cleared his throat before handing the book back to Jack, who shoved it into his bag while looking at the floor.

“It’s really good.”

“Thanks…”

“I’m flattered.” Jack chuckled at that, stealing a quick glance at Davey before looking back down at the floor.

“Just need the practice...see yer head around often enough.”

“Well, I appreciate it.”

\---

Jack did not appreciate Sarah’s driving ability. She swerved into the elementary school parking lot and Jack let out a breath. Davey looked back at him and grinned, which Jack did not appreciate. Before he could say anything, the car door opened and Les hopped into the car, a huge grin on his face as he immediately began rambling about his day.

It took him a minute to realize he wasn’t alone in the back seat, and as soon as he saw Jack, the older boy was trapped in conversation for the remainder of the drive to the Jacobs’ residence. Davey listened intently, noticing how Jack spoke to Les like anyone else he knew, with minimal cursing. Les clearly enjoyed the attention, and Davey enjoyed seeing Jack bond with his family. Even if it was just his younger brother, he would take it.

As they pulled into the driveway, Jack looked up at the house in awe. The look on his face made Davey’s stomach sink, realizing just how lucky he was compared to Jack. Les and Sarah were halfway up the steps as Jack and Davey slowly walked to the house.

“Sorry, I know it’s a lot...I didn’t realize that-”

“Davey, it’s fine. You got folks, it’s nice.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

They walked inside, and Jack followed Davey’s example of removing his shoes and hat at the door, leaving his things with his friends’. Then he followed Davey up the stairs and into a room, letting Davey close the door behind them as he looked around. It was a big bedroom, Jack could swear it was bigger than some of the homes he had lived in.

Davey smiled and set his stuff down at the desk, before sitting on the bed and gesturing for Jack to do the same. Jack awkwardly put his bag close to Davey’s, before sitting across from his friend. There was a fair amount of space between them, and while both boys wanted to close it, neither had the courage to do so.

“You got a nice place here Dave.”

Davey blinked at the new nickname, before smiling. “Yeah it’s alright I guess.”

“More than alright, man I’d kill for somethin’ like this.”

A silence fell between the two, as Davey carefully formed the questions he wanted to ask, and how to best phrase them.

“You know, I’ve noticed we spend so much time together, but I don’t know much about you Jack.”

Jack froze, anxiety immediately taking over his systems. Sharing meant permanence, and Davey had his own things to deal with. He didn’t need to know Jack’s baggage too. He tried to keep a calm face, waiting to hear what Davey wanted to ask about.

“I just...I don’t know anything about where you grew up, what your childhood was like, stuff like that.”

_ Fuck. _

“I mean I know it’s dumb, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too. I totally get it if…”

Davey’s voice was lost to Jack’s ears as the anxiety rose up, his vision going blurry as his heart began to race and his breathing became sharp. Memories he had tried to press down suddenly came to the forefront of his brain, the homes where he was almost abandoned, the lodging houses with three kids to a bed, the beatings for things Jack had no control over. The first times he took his pain out on himself.

“...Jack!”

His friend was holding him by the shoulders, and he felt small tears prick at his eyes. Davey’s eyes widened as he let the tears fall, and his friend pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry into his soft hoodie. His breathing began to slow to a normal pace, mostly due to Davey keeping his breathing for Jack to feel against his chest. When he had calmed down enough to pull away, he wiped furiously at his eyes and looked at the floor.

“‘m sorry Davey…” Jack croaked out, and Davey rushed to get him a glass of water.

“Don’t be, I shouldn’t pry.”

“No, it’s just...don’ think ‘bout it much.”

He took the cup of water, taking small sips as he let the anxiety attack fade, trying to focus on his breathing like Medda always said to do.

“I grew up in some not great places ya know, an’ I just-”

“You don’t have to talk about it. It’s fine.”

“Nah, I mean, the others all know. I got bounced a lot, like through families. So I’s never really settled or nothin’. A few of ‘dem houses, they uh forgot ‘bout me. Kinda let me do my own thing. Some, we had six kids in a room like this.” Jack paused to gesture at Davey’s bedroom. “Sharin’ beds and whatnot. Some of these so called ‘parents’ jus’ wanted kids to beat on. If there’s no one to see, no one to tell. Then they pass ya off to the next one. Medda really saved my life, pulled me an’ Crutchie out.”

Davey’s guilt weighed him down on the bed, looking at Jack’s small form, curled into a ball on his bed. He moved closer to his friend, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close as Jack’s breathing became very controlled and slow.

“Your turn.”

“What?”

“Your turn Davey.”

Jack gave him the smallest of smile, so Davey decided to reward him for being so open. 

“Um, well, I got a lot of crap from kids growing up for being Jewish. Sometimes physical stuff, but I never fought back. Been able to avoid conflict for a while, though. But that’s the whole reason I had to move schools. Bunch of kids started threatening Sarah and me, their parents were these white supremicist types. So we moved town, and schools. And then recently I’ve been struggling a bit with how to tell everyone that I’m gay.” It was Davey’s turn to freeze when he realized what he had just said. Jack pulled away and looked up at the other boy, who was mid crisis.

“Davey? Hey, it’s okay.” Jack sat up and held Davey’s face in his hands, forcing them to look at each other. “We still love you.”

Tears rolled down both their faces as Jack wrapped his arms around Davey, both of them crying softly as the world spun around them. It felt like hours passed as they held each other and cried, and when they pulled apart Jack gave Davey a sympathetic smile.

“Who knows?”

“Just you and Sarah.” Davey muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Well, I’m honoured.”

Davey chuckled and managed a small smile, and Jack cupped his face, pulling up to meet his. Without thinking, Jack leaned forward and connected their lips. It was a messy kiss, tears mixing as Davey’s hands came up to hold Jack’s face.

When they seperated, Jack blinked as Davey pulled away and a flash of fear crossed his face. Jack’s heart fell and shattered as the other boy backed away, putting space between the pair as he wiped the tears on his cheeks.

“You don’t need to pity me Jack. It’s fine.”

“Davey, that’s not what I-”

“No, please. I-i just need time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack and Davey avoid each other, Race confronts Jack after it goes on for two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks since the kiss, two weeks of avoidance, and Race can't take the tension any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, description of physical fight, depressive thoughts, anxiety attack/shock suffering
> 
> I promise this will get nice soon.

After that afternoon, the pair avoided each other as much as possible. No more texts, barely any conversation unless prompted by their friends. Davey felt horrible, he knew it was his fault, if he wasn’t so damn sensitive and reacted the way he had, they probably would be fine. Jack also blamed himself for pushing himself onto Davey so quickly. The boy hadn’t even come out properly, and Jack pushed him over his limit.

The tension growing between them was an overwhelming presence that always hung in the air when they were together. While their friends tried to ignore it, it was nearly impossible to ignore when the pair who had been so close and friendly now barely even glanced at each other. 

Crutchie had told the group that Jack stayed locked in his room from dusk till dawn, only leaving for school. Even he didn’t know exactly what Jack was doing, but based on the recent request of Ms. Medda to restock the majority of his art supplies, Crutchie assumed most of his time was spent lost in art, trying to paint away his feelings. Sarah confirmed that Davey was much the same, spending hours in his room doing homework and blasting music that set a downer mood around the house.

The others often wondered if it would be better if only one of them was at school, but they quickly learned that it didn’t make a difference. If anything it made things worse.

One day, when Jack hadn’t shown up to school, Davey had been so depressed no one could break him out of it. All day he sat with his head down, earbuds in listening to music that only amplified his mood. When Davey had been sick, Jack had been so anxious that he couldn’t stop moving. It ranged from tapping fingers in class to pacing at lunch, and it had been concerning to his friends who had never seen him like that. Any time before, Jack would simply text Davey, but they seemed to have lost each other’s phone numbers as they never texted anymore unless it was about a school project.

It was one of those days, Davey was home sick, and Jack had hit a new low. He didn’t even fidget, he was completely still. His eyes seemed hazed over his entire first class, to the point where Spot Conlon had even asked if he was alright. He had just nodded before telling the other to leave him alone, to which Spot had responded with curses and muttering about how this always happened when he tried to be nice.

When his gym class ended, Race and Specs cornered him in the changeroom. Waiting until everyone else left, they locked the door and sat with Jack in the silence. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

“Can I ‘ave a smoke Racer?”

“No Jack, you need ta tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’ll tell yous over a smoke.”

Race looked at Specs, desperate for help. The taller boy shook his head, but sighed before unlocking the door and leading them outside. Race gave Jack his smoke, and watched him light it carefully.

“I fucked up.”

“Yeah, no shit. What happened?”

“Davey...he’s a good kid. We was just talkin’ an’ he told me ‘bout some stuff, I tells him some stuff. We cried, all that jazz.”

“And?”

Jack looked down at the ground, muttering his next words too quietly for Race and Specs to hear.

“What was that?”

“I kissed him!” Jack screamed, his sudden rage scaring his friends. “I...I fucking kissed ‘im and it was so good. An’ then I realize, he ain’t ready. I-I b-broke ‘im Racer.”

Tears streamed down Jack’s face, and Race immediately hugged him, lowering him to the pavement as they sat and let Jack cry. Through the tears, he insisted on taking quick drags of his cigarette, knowing the smoke would calm him. Specs said something about finding the group, and disappeared. Jack sniffled and looked at Race, leaning into his touch.

“I’m an’ idiot Race...a goddamn idiot.”

“Maybe the case Kelly, but don’ mean we hate ya.”

Jack chuckled, admiring the cigarette in his fingers. Before Race could react, Jack pressed the lit tip into his arm. Race let out a scream and knocked it from his hand, stomping on it and putting out the light. Kneeling in front of Jack, he grabbed his arm, looking at the burn on his arm.

“Ya fucking dumbass, wait here. Imma get somethin’ cool.” Race sped off, and Jack sighed as he was alone at last. Or at least he thought he was.

Footsteps shuffled across the pavement, but Jack didn’t bother looking at who was walking past. He didn’t care at that point. Until the footsteps stopped and he heard voices over him.

“Lookie here Morris, a sad little boy.” Jack held up a hand to block the sun, and saw the Delancey brothers towering over him. “Are ya gonna stand up, little boy?”

“Make me Oscar.”

“Alright.” A pair of hands grabbed the front of his sweater and pulled him to his feet, before he was shoved against the brick wall. His head bounced off the brick and it sent a ringing through his head. A fist connected with his jaw, and he just let the hits come. He felt his body being shifted from the wall into someone’s hold. He assumed Morris’ as it was usually Oscar who gave the beatings.

A series of punches and kicks landed haphazardly across Jack’s body, but his mind was so far gone from the beating. All he was thinking of was Davey’s face in that bedroom, the fear in his eyes. If he made such a good person scared, surely he deserved this beating.

Shouting filled his ears, but he couldn’t tell who was talking. He hoped it wasn’t Race, he didn’t need that boy getting in any more trouble. Suddenly, Jack was thrown from the hold he was in, landing hard on the concrete as the sounds of a fight surrounded him.

“Don’t fucking come back!” someone shouted, before Jack’s body was lifted from the ground. “Kelly, wake the fuck up!” 

Even in his beaten state, Jack knew the voice belonged to Spot Conlon. But he didn’t have enough life in him to say anything snarky in return. His vision was blurry, his body ached, but not as much as his heart did. He knew he deserved this for what he did, and with that he drifted into unconsciousness.

\---

Race came sprinting back through the doors to where he had left Jack, only to scream when he saw the Delancey brothers running away, and Spot Conlon cradling Jack’s beaten body. He dropped to his knees across from his crush, placing the cool cloth he had on the burn Jack had inflicted before he left.

“We gotta get him to the nurse.” Spot’s words didn’t register with Race, his hands shaking in shock. More people pushed out of the double doors from the school, and more shouts of concern echoed around them. Specs and Albert rushed over to Spot and grabbed Jack from him, carrying him off into the school. Spot grabbed Race’s shoulders, snapping his attention to the short boy in front of him.

“I only left for a minute…”

“C’mon kid. Not your fault.” Spot muttered, helping Race walk into the school and sit in an empty changeroom on a bench. “Kid, hey listen to me. Don’t blame yourself.”

Race was still shaking, his body suddenly cold as he shivered and felt his palms sweat from anxiety. Spot cursed under his breath, knowing that the other boy was in shock. He pulled his body in close and held him, hoping his body warmth would keep him calm as he muttered reassurances to him.

He managed to get Race’s shivering calmed down to a minimum, and slowly began talking to him. Just baseless conversation to try and distract Race’s mind from Jack. As they talked, Race began to calm a bit more. Spot found himself looking over the other boy’s body, he had said his name was Antonio if Spot’s memory was correct.

Finally, Race pulled away from Spot, who sat up and pulled a water bottle from his bag, handing it to the other boy who took it willingly. While he drank, Spot pulled a marker from his bag and grabbed Race’s arm, scribbling down his phone number on the pale skin.

“Listen, I gotta get to class. I’ll find your friends and send them here. Call me later, catch me up okay?” Race barely managed to nod before Spot left with a pat to his shoulder. He immediately pulled out his phone and took a picture of the number on his arm, then flipped through his contacts and paused over Davey’s name.

He should call him, shouldn’t he? But now he knew what happened, and he wondered if Davey wanted to hear about Jack. Obviously both boys still cared about each other, and he would want to know what happened, but maybe it wasn’t Race’s job to do the telling. 

Before he could make a decision, Romeo and Finch burst in through the door and immediately wrapped him up in tight hugs and emotional support as tears once again fell from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Katherine and Sarah tell Davey what happened at school. Spot checks in on how Race is doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Katherine come to see Davey and tell him what happened, Spot calls Race to check on him.

Davey was laying in bed, exhausted and drained, when Sarah called him. At first he considered not picking up, but Sarah almost never made phone calls from school. So he answered, and immediately panicked when he heard his sister sobbing on the other end of the phone.

“Sarah? What’s wrong?” She sniffled and tried to say something but it was too broken from her sobs for Davey to understand. He heard the phone pass to someone else, and then another voice came on the phone.

“Davey?”

“Katherine? What’s going on?”

“It’s Jack.” He froze, terrified of what would follow. “Something happened, no one knows. The nurse just sent him off in an ambulance.”

“W-what? No one saw?” His fear was quickly replaced with anger. Who had allowed him to be left alone? He knew Jack was doing about as well as he was, which was to say, terribly. But friends were supposed to look out for each other.

“Race had just left for a minute, came back and he was bloody and beaten.”

“Where are they taking him?”

“Sarah and I will come home soon, we’ll explain then.”

With that Katherine hung up the phone, and Davey was left in shock and alone. He immediately scrolled down his contacts to Crutchie’s number and hit the dial button. Anxiety rose in his chest as the line rang, but no one was picking up. When he was redirected to voicemail, he hung up in frustration and threw his phone across his room. Collapsing on his bed, his body shook with fear as he looked across his room to where the small painting Jack had given was hanging peacefully, one of the few unbothered things in the room. 

Since the incident, Davey had lost a lot of respect for his space. Clothes were scattered everywhere, posters had been torn from the walls, his textbooks and notes littered his desk and floor. It was a perfect representation of his feelings, scattered and depressing. But he couldn’t bring himself to take down Jack’s painting. He knew it wasn’t Jack’s fault, he shouldn’t have pulled away from the kiss. He wanted it more than anything, to just grab Jack again and kiss him and cuddle him. But in the moment, the fear got the better of him, and now here they were.

The front door slammed open and footsteps raced up the stairs, Sarah flinging his bedroom door open so fast it hit the wall. Davey winced at the noise, but was too distracted by Sarah and Katherine entering that he didn’t think twice. His sister had been crying a lot. Her eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks lined her cheeks, and fresh tears were welling in her eyes.

“Oh, David...I don’t-” She broke off into sobs, throwing herself onto her brother, who embraced her, gently rubbing a hand down her back to soothe her. “H-he was all… bloody, a-and he wouldn’t wake up.”

Her voice was shuddering and breaking from the tears, and Katherine moved closer, helping Davey calm her down. Davey looked at Katherine for confirmation, and she nodded softly. His jaw clenched as he shifted his sister in his arms.

“Crutchie and Ms. Medda are going to the hospital, they’ll let us know what happens.” Katherine muttered, before focusing her attention back to Sarah.

Davey gently passed his sister off to Katherine, before grabbing his phone and texting Crutchie to keep him updated as soon as possible. He turned around to see Katherine holding Sarah and pressing soft kisses to his sister’s temple. He sighed and looked at the floor.

He should be doing that for Jack right now. He should have been there, he should have apologized, tried to fix things with Jack. He would have to do it when Jack got better. Yes, that’s it, “ _ when _ ”. Not “if”, Davey couldn’t afford to think like that. He joined the girls back on the bed, and they sat in the quiet, waiting for an update from Crutchie.

“I like him.” he muttered, and Katherine gave him a sad smile.

“We know.”

\---

No updates came until late in the night. Katherine had stayed for the night to support Sarah, and the three of them stayed in Davey’s quiet bedroom, waiting patiently. They chatted softly, talking about anything that would keep them distracted. Eventually the conversation turned to Jack, but they tried to keep it lighthearted.

“We have fourth period together.” Sarah muttered, wiping her eyes.

“He does drama?”

“No, he’s designing the sets for our play. He gets the class time to build and whatnot.” She paused to sniffle before looking at her brother. “He talks about you a lot Dave.”

“I’m sure good stuff only.” Katherine giggled, before returning to her task of braiding Sarah’s hair. It kept the other girl calm, and Katherine was willing to do anything for her.

“Whatcha mean by that?” Davey asked, and Katherine continued to giggle.

“Jack and I dated a while back, and the others all complained about how much he would gush and talk.” Jealousy flamed inside Davey, and Katherine gave him a look. “We both moved on, he taught me I’m a lesbian, I taught him he definitely preferred boys. So keep your pants on Dave.”

He blushed and looked down at his phone, shocked to see a text message. He opened it, and started reading. His face fell, and Katherine finished braiding Sarah’s hair before turning to see what Crutchie had said.

“Jack’s stable. He has a few bruised ribs, needs stitches, and overall just in a lot of pain. But otherwise, doctors say he’ll be okay.”

“Does he say if we can visit him?”

Davey’s fingers typed quickly as he asked Katherine’s question, and waited for a response.

“He says we should be able to tomorrow.”

“Alright, is it okay if I stay the night?”

“Stay in my room.” Sarah mumbled, clearly exhausted from the day’s events.

“Alright.” Katherine giggled, walking with Sarah to her bedroom, throwing a smile back at Davey.

When his sister’s bedroom door shut, he got up and shut his own. As he turned around, he looked at the mess of his room and nodded to himself, picking up the papers on the floor. If he wanted to see Jack, he had to be his best self. That meant cleaning his space and getting a fresh start. So he started right away.

\---

Race had also received the update on Jack’s health, and immediately set about texting Spot the news. He was so thankful the boy had been there to save Jack, and it terrified Race to think what the extent of Jack’s injuries could have been if Spot hadn’t stepped in. Of course, Race mostly blamed himself for even leaving in the first place.

He jumped when his phone started ringing, not even bothering to check who was calling.

“Racer here.”

“Hey, um, Antonio? It’s Spot Conlon.”

“Oh, um hey. What’s up?” Race’s heart was pounding a mile a minute, but he tried to keep his voice steady.

“I just wanted to check in on you. Last time I saw you, you seemed pretty shaken up.”

“Oh, yea I’m fine.” There was a brief pause, then Race realized the opportunity he had. “Are you okay? I seen your hand earlier.”

“‘m fine Tony.”

“Just call me Race, everyone else does.”

“Why, don’ like your own name?”

“Not really.”

“Alrigh’ if yous say so.”

Another pause filled the air, and Race realized he didn’t want to hang up. “Are you gonna see Jack?”

“Maybe to tell him what an idiot he is.”

“Wanna come with me tomorrow?” Race’s voice was hopeful.

“Yeah sure, jus’ don’t tell no buddies of yours.”

“Deal.”

“Deal, see you then Tony.”

Before Race could correct Spot, he hung up the phone, and Race groaned. Flirting was hard, and Spot was much better at it than he was. Race wondered if it was worth it to continue, but just thinking about Spot’s voice and arms around him made him realize it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Everyone skips school to see Jack, Davey meets Medda and talks to Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey meets Ms. Medda, everyone visits Jack in the hospital. Davey and Jack talk properly.

Everyone trudged into school the next morning exhausted. Standing on the school yard, no one tried to lift spirits or joke. They had all spent the night worrying and stressed over Jack, and clearly not gotten much sleep.

“Does anyone want to just go somewhere? I don’t think I can stomach school right now.” Sarah muttered, and the others all looked at her.

“I mean, we could go to Medda’s theater, see how she and Crutchie are doin’.” Finch said, and most of the group grumbled in agreement. Davey was nervous, he still hadn’t met Jack’s mother, and was worried about what she might say.

Race sprinted off, and came back dragging a shorter boy with tanned skin who grumbled and crossed his arms standing next to the energetic boy. Declaring they were off, the group started walking, leaving school behind without much consideration for the possible consequences. If they all ended up in detention, they would serve it together, which would be fine.

Davey’s nerves were shot, he was just a walking ball of anxiety as he followed his friends to the theater. Sarah and Katherine walked hand in hand, his sister clearly relying on the other girl for support. He was happy to see it, but he also missed supporting his sister. It didn’t help that Jack had been his recent support. Race led the way, nervously talking to the boy he had dragged along. Davey recognized him from his classes, but couldn’t remember his name. He picked up his pace a few steps to tap Albert on the shoulder.

“Who’s that with Race?”

“Damn Spot Conlon. Heard he helped Jack or somethin’.”

So that was Spot. Jack had mentioned him occasionally. They had a strange relationship, as they clearly had fought before. But they also defended each other in certain situations. If he had saved Jack, then Davey would give the boy his eternal respect.

They reached the theater, and Race pushed inside past the closed sign. Davey sent a worried glance at Sarah, but Katherine chuckled and pushed through pulling his sister along. The inside of the theater was warm and welcoming, and most of their friends ran up the aisles to reach the stage. Davey could see Finch holding Crutchie in the front row of seats, while the others crowded a woman on the stage.

Davey sat with Finch and Crutchie in the front row, but quickly realized that he was third-wheeling on another developing relationship, as Crutchie rested his head in the crook of Finch’s neck and the taller boy pressed soft kisses to Crutchie’s face.

The rest of the group made their way off stage and spread out across the theater, and Davey saw the woman they had been crowding. She was definitely the woman Jack had described to him multiple times, Ms. Medda Larkin. He stood up shakily, walking up to speak to her. She looked over at him with a small smile.

“And who might you be dear?”

“David Jacobs, Miss.”

“Ah, you’re the famous Davey.” Her smile grew slightly before falling once more. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Jack.”

“Likewise ma’am.”

“Oh don’t worry about titles dear, just Medda is fine. If you’re here, you’re family.” Davey grinned and nodded to himself, letting the kind woman lead him to a seat just off stage. “Now, tell me about yourself David.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to know if you’re good for my boy, now.”

Davey blushed, but obliged her. He explained his background, how he moved schools, and meeting Jack. He talked about his love of music, and how he was planning on going to college next year for English, how he wanted to be a teacher. She sat and listened patiently, smiling as he got passionate and encouraging him when he hit a topic that was more difficult. Finally she put a finger to his lips, making him pause.

“I think I’ve heard enough honey. You’re more than enough for Jack. I’m surprised he found such a catch.”

Davey looked at his hands, twitching slightly as the memory of the incident resurfaced. “I don’t think he wants me.”

“Then you need to come by my house tonight. Can you do that for me?” Despite his better judgement, he nodded and she smiled before standing up and walking back out onto the stage.

Davey stood and walked out to find Sarah and Katherine. They were cuddled up in a seat near the back of the theater. He explained Ms. Medda’s request, and Sarah gave him a knowing look.

“Go stupid! We’re gonna go back to school, pick up Les, then meet you at the hospital yeah?” Davey nodded and thanked the girls before joining the rest of his friends. The girls said their goodbyes, while the rest of their friends packed up their stuff and gathered with Ms. Medda to decide how to best get to the hospital.

Most of the group agreed to walk over, and visit Jack in small groups. Medda advised that the hospital would not let all of them in at once, so they started arguing amongst themselves, until Davey’s voice spoke over them all.

“Hey! Can I see him last?”

All of them nodded, giving him reassuring looks before going back to splitting up in groups. Finally, when they were all happy, they set off across town to see Jack.

\---

Davey immediately regretted his decision to go last. Waiting to see Jack was much harder, especially with his friends going in, then leaving and heading their own way. Not that he had much else to do, he wasn’t going home right away anyways.

The number of people waiting began to dwindle, Sarah and Katherine came and went. Race and Spot were the only ones still waiting, and Spot seemed mildly uncomfortable, having been around the group all day, and with Race spending as much of his time attached to him as possible.

Medda came out and said the pair could go in, leaving Davey alone in the hallway. He groaned to himself, pacing back and forth as he tried to remain patient. He stopped close to Jack’s door, listening to Spot and Race on the other side.

“...next time don’ be such a fucking idiot and I won’t have to save your ass.”

“Calm down Conlon.”

“Jack, he’s right.”

“I’m crushed Race!”

Davey grinned to himself, glad to see that Jack was in somewhat of a good mood. But he walked back down the hall to give them the space they deserved. He heard the door open and close, and spun around to see Race and Spot leaving.

“All yours Davey.”

As Davey prepared to walk in, he heard Race telling Spot something about nice language, which made him chuckle as he opened the door. But as soon as he did, he froze. Nothing could have prepared him to see Jack.

He had a bandage over his eyebrow, Davey assumed that’s where the stitches were. His face and arms were covered in dark purple and yellow bruises, and his chest was covered in dark bruises over his ribs. But as soon as Jack looked at Davey, those dark eyes were the same dark eyes he had missed so much.

“Hey Davey.” He could already feel the tears welling up inside of him.

“Hey,” he managed to whisper, “how do you feel?”

“Been better, been worse.”

“Oh, okay.”

Medda gave Davey a look from the corner where she was sitting, and he moved closer to Jack, holding his hand and sitting on the bed.

“I missed you Jackie.”

“Really? ‘Cause I missed ya too Davey.”

With that, Davey’s tears began to stream down his cheeks. His vision blurred as the wave of emotions crashed over him. All the time they had missed avoiding each other, all the missed texts and shared moments, Davey’s guilt nearly consumed him.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hey Davey,” a hand rested on his cheek, pulling him towards Jack, “we’re all good. It ain’t your fault. I shouldn’t ‘ave pushed ya like I did.” Jack’s fingers brushed under Davey’s eyes, wiping away the tears as they fell.

“I wanna start brand new, Jack.”

“I can do that Dave.”

Davey vaguely heard Ms. Medda and Crutchie leave the room, his focus entirely on Jack. They didn’t need words, they both knew how the other was feeling, they both knew what they had to do. Davey leaned forward and gently connected their lips, letting the world fade away as he finally kissed Jack properly. No tears, no fear, just him and Jack.

They seperated for a moment, before Jack pulled Davey right back in for another kiss, then another. They smiled against each other’s lips, never wanting the moment to end. When Davey finally pulled back a little more, placing a kiss on Jack’s hand, he smiled and took in the smile Jack had plastered to his face.

It was a grin that spread all the way to his eyes, Davey swore he’d never seen Jack that happy. He felt a swell of pride in his heart that  _ he  _ could make Jack that happy. As he sat up, looking down at the other boy, he felt a pang of sadness that he wouldn’t be able to see him until the next day. He cleared his throat, catching Jack’s attention.

“Would you like to meet me for coffee sometime?”

“Anytime you want dear.”

“Don’t ‘dear’ me, we haven’t even gone on a date yet!”

Jack laughed and then winced, his hand going to his chest. “Alrigh’, date first. Once I’m all healed up yeah? One more kiss before ya go?”

Davey grinned and leaned forward, kissing Jack a few more times before standing up and getting his things together to leave.

“Take care Jack, I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me tonight.”

“Of course Davey.”

As Davey reached the door, he turned back and blew Jack a kiss, which the other boy pretended to catch in the air and hold close to his chest. Davey giggled and left, meeting Medda and Crutchie in the hall. He was shocked to see Finch still hanging around, but after he saw the look that Finch and Crutchie shared, he felt that jealousy rise again. He wanted to go home with Jack as well.

Medda guided them all to her car, Davey sitting in the front with her while the other two boys cuddled in the back seat. They drove out across the city, and Davey looked out at the just beginning sunset. He felt his body relax, and as they pulled up to the apartment building, excitement built up inside of him to learn more about the pretty boy he got to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey gets to see Jack's art collection, they have a cute late night talk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey checks out Jack's art, and they have a nice late night conversation.

Ms. Medda led Davey down the hall to a bedroom, which she gestured for him to enter. He pushed the door open, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Next to the door was a low wooden dresser with a mirror resting on top. Against the wall immediately in front of him was a comfortable looking bed. As he walked to the bed he saw the room extended to his right and turned with a gasp.

The wall was covered in Jack’s artwork, that was expected. But all of the art was of  _ Davey _ . The sketch he had seen was pinned in the center, and around it were all different styles of art. A realistic portrait of Davey studying from when they snuck out during a period, a charcoal drawing of his eyes, and several smaller pieces that seemed like moments preserved in time from the last few months.

The one that caught his eye the most was currently on Jack’s easel. It was a pair of hands linked together by their pinkies, but as Davey looked closer he realized it was his hand with Jack’s. The sleeves on each wrist matched their regular styles, with Jack’s hoodie sleeve on one and Davey’s familiar plaid overshirt on the other. Davey’s family ring was also painted on his hand. Someone cleared their throat and he turned around to see Medda smiling softly as he looked around.

“He painted most of these over the last few weeks, he locked himself in here, only came out to ask for more supplies and to go to school.”

“He never said…”

“Oh he wouldn’t dear, this was his private collection.”

Davey felt humbled, and as he left the room he had a new bounce in his step, knowing just how much Jack cared about him. Crutchie and Finch were snuggling on the couch, and looked up to see Davey grinning as he sat across from them.

“I assume the air is cleared.” Finch mumbled, which Crutchie giggled at.

“Yeah, all good.”

“Good, we couldn’t take much more.”

Ms. Medda came into the room holding her car keys, and Davey nodded before saying goodbye to his friends and making his way out to Medda’s car. The drive was silent for a while, until Ms. Medda spoke.

“You take good care of Jack now. I know he doesn’t talk much about his past, but he needs someone to carry him through all this.”

“Of course.”

“Good boy, you’re welcome at my house anytime you want. Just come over, knock on the door, we’ll take you in.”

“Thank you, but I should be okay.”

“Jack tells me you’re quiet, secretive. But you’ve been open with me all day, is there someone else you’re secretive with?”

Davey paused, looking out at the houses passing by. “My parents…they don’t know anything about all this. Jack’s just a good friend.”

“Well, as long as you keep yourself safe. This the one?” Davey nodded as they pulled into the driveway and he got out, thanking her once more for the drive.

“You take care now hon, I’ll see you soon.”

Davey grinned as he walked into the house, opening the front door and letting out a sigh. Les came running down the stairs and hugged him, and he laughed and swung his brother around. Sarah followed him down, smiling softly as Davey let Les go.

“Mom and Dad aren’t home?”

“Not yet, they called and said they were running late.”

“What are they gonna do next year when we’re at college?”

Sarah shrugged before making her way into the kitchen to start working on dinner, and Davey went upstairs to put his things away.

\---

After dinner was over and his parents came home, Davey was laying in bed wondering if he should text Jack first or wait for Jack to text him. Before he could make a decision, his phone rang and he answered it quickly.

“Jack?”

“Hey there Davey, how’s the cutest guy in the world doing?” Davey blushed and looked away, even though it was through the phone Jack had a huge effect on him.

“I’m okay, how’s the bravest boy in the world?”

“Ah, I’m alrigh’. Just wanted to hear your voice, texting seemed kinda boring.”

“Well, I like hearing your voice too.”

“Do you now?” Davey could hear Jack’s grin in his voice and rolled his eyes before chuckling to himself.

“Yes, but I want to hear your voice properly, when you’re laying next to me.”

“What happened to a first date Davey?”

“Do you really care?”

“No, just curious what made you switch so suddenly.”

“I don’t know...ugh...I just miss you so much and want to make up for all the wasted time with as much cuddling and getting to know you as possible.”

“You’re cute Dave.”

“You too Jackie.” Davey thought about the wall of Jack’s room, all the paintings and memories Jack had treasured so much. “Medda brought me home…she wanted me to see your art.”

There was a pause, and a slow exhale from Jack. “And?”

“I’m honoured, and impressed.”

“Good, you can take your pick, bring it home if you want. There’s more I couldn’t fit on the wall.”

“I’ll have to take another look tomorrow then.”

“Any excuse to see me huh?”

“Of course Jack.”

Their conversation continued into the early hours of the morning. Davey almost refused to hang up, but when Jack heard him yawning through the phone, he insisted that Davey get some sleep.

“Jackie noooo,” he paused to yawn again, “I wanna talk more.”

“Davey, come see me tomorrow. We can talk lots then.”

“Okay…” Davey pouted, “promise you’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Text me when you wake up.”

“Mmhmm.” Davey smiled, laying down and closing his eyes. “G’night Jackie.”

“Night babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey is a flirt and wants to make up for lost time, Jack obviously obliges him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is a flirt, Jack appreciates it and rewards him for it.
> 
> WARNING SMUT AHEAD ;)

Davey did exactly as Jack instructed, texting him as soon as he woke up. Jack responded within five minutes, plastering a smile across his face. He rolled over, ready to get ready for school, before realizing that it was a Saturday, and he could spend the whole day with Jack.

He jumped out of bed and set about getting ready for the day. He tugged on a loose t-shirt and jeans, topping it with his red flannel and beanie tugged over his head. He glanced at himself in his mirror, smiling softly before grabbing a small bag and stuffing in his earbuds, book, wallet and phone charger. He moved into the bathroom, grabbing Sarah’s eyeliner pencil and lining his waterline to make his blue eyes stand out even more.

When he was sure that he looked good, he took a picture and sent it to Jack. Feeling confident, he made his way downstairs to find his parents sitting in the living room with Les.

“Mom, can I get a ride to the hospital?”

“Okay, give me a few minutes.” his mom said, getting up and putting her coat and shoes on. He smiled and gave Les a goodbye hug, before heading out to the car. His mother smiled as he climbed in and buckled his seat belt. “It’s nice of you to take such good care of your friend.”

Davey laughed, covering it with a cough as he looked out the window. “Yeah, Jack’s been a really good friend.”

“I’m glad, it’s nice seeing you come out of your shell a little.” Davey nodded, feeling his phone buzz, and pulled it out to check.

Jack had replied to his photo with a picture of his own. Jack winked at the camera, and had captioned his photo with the words: “Come see me you sexy thing.”

Davey blushed, trying to look out the window until the red left his cheeks, knowing that he had to get used to Jack’s flirting now. As his car pulled up to the hospital, he said a quick farewell to his mother before rushing into the hospital, the need to find Jack and kiss him becoming overwhelming.

Once he was checked in as a visitor, he made his way to Jack’s room and knocked before entering. There was no response, so he opened the door slowly, looking inside for any sign of Jack. He slowly walked inside, shutting the door behind him, when Jack emerged from the bathroom attached to his room. He had just showered, and now that Davey was allowed to look he did.

His towel clung to his hips, water dripping from his hair and down his well built chest and arms. Davey knew he would always feel safe in those strong arms. The towel he had was smaller than what he usually used in school, so Davey could see much more of Jack’s hip bones. God Davey was whipped for Jack already.

“Like what you see babe?” Davey blushed and nodded, and Jack chuckled before walking to his bed where his clothes were. “I liked that photo stunt you pulled earlier, you should do that more often.”

Davey rolled his eyes and walked over to Jack, giving him a small peck on the cheek before walking to the window, making sure he avoided eye contact with Jack until his pants were on.

“Okay, I'm decent.” Davey spun around and immediately rushed to connect their lips. Kissing Jack was heavenly, and Davey was addicted to it. They kissed for a few minutes, before Davey pulled back and smiled at Jack.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too doll.”

Davey chuckled, not letting on how much he enjoyed Jack’s pet names for him. Instead he leaned in and stole another few kisses from his lips. Jack’s hand held Davey’s neck, keeping him close as they kissed. Davey’s hand rested on the other boy’s shoulder, but Jack quickly grabbed his hand and placed it against his chest, an invitation for Davey to explore as he pleased. He immediately began running his hands up and down Jack’s chest, feeling each muscle and detail his fingers could memorize.

The doorknob rattled, causing the pair to pull apart, as Jack tugged his shirt over his head. The door opened and Ms. Medda walked in, chuckling at Davey as he tried to not look guilty.

“Jack, the doctor’s have cleared you. Get your things packed while I fill out all your paperwork.”

“Thank ya Medda.”

“Both of you meet me outside in three minutes.” she said, pointing to Davey then Jack before leaving.

\---

Jack loved how Davey looked after kissing him. His lips red and soft, eyes wide with arousal and shock. He looked hot, and Jack couldn’t wait to sketch that image for his personal connection.

Davey insisted on carrying his bag to the car, despite Jack’s protests that he could carry his own damned bags. But he was secretly grateful, as most of his body hurt from the beating he had taken. He would have to return the favour to Oscar and Morris one day. As they drove home, Jack was pleased to see how effortlessly Davey and Medda were talking, like he’d had Davey around for ages.

Arriving at the apartment, Davey once again carried his bags up to Jack’s room, while Jack hugged Crutchie, and was shocked to see Finch sitting on his couch like he lived there. Instead of trying to ruin the mood, he shook Finch’s hand and made him swear to not harm Jack’s little brother. Crutchie blushed and shooed Jack off towards his own room.

He was pleased to find Davey admiring his art wall. He stood next to his crush, looking up at all the work he had done. Wordlessly, Davey took the first sketch Jack had done off the wall, holding it to his chest.

“Anything you want doll.” Davey smiled and tucked the paper into the small bag he had brought, before leading Jack over to his bed.

They lay together, Davey’s head resting on Jack’s arm as they lay there looking into each other’s eyes. Davey played with a small curl of Jack’s hair, and Jack’s hand traced small circles on Davey’s hip. It was calm, peaceful, exactly what they wanted.

“Your eyes are fuckin’ gorgeous babe.” Jack muttered, watching the red spread across Davey’s cheeks.

“Yours are pretty nice too.”

“Yeah, but I love what you did to them today. They look mesmerizing.”

“You’re mesmerizing.”

Jack chuckled, and leaned closer to Davey’s face.

“Your eyes are sexy, doll.” he whispered, watching a shiver run down Davey’s spine. 

Jack couldn’t deny that he loved the power he clearly held over the other boy, especially when he knew how to push all his buttons. He wondered how much he could tease the boy, especially with Medda and the others just outside. He climbed off the bed and locked his bedroom door before getting back on and hovering over Davey. He positioned one leg on each side of Davey, straddling him as he leaned forward and left a soft kiss just under Davey’s ear.

“Everything about you is sexy. Except you always hide your gorgeous body.” He kept his voice at a whisper, watching how Davey almost writhed beneath him just from his voice. His hands tugged at Davey’s flannel, which immediately was removed. He tapped the hem of Davey’s t-shirt and the other boy eagerly tugged it off, revealing smooth, untouched skin. Jack groaned at the sight, leaning forward to start kissing Davey’s neck, and working his way down his chest.

Davey’s back arched at the slightest touch, and the more Jack kissed, the more he wanted from the other boy. Once Jack reached skin he was sure the t-shirt would cover, he bit down gently on Davey’s skin, smirking at the gasp that escaped from the boy under him. Eventually, Jack reached Davey’s nipple and grinned as he gently nibbled and watched Davey writhe and moan in sensitivity.

Jack felt Davey’s hand tugging at his shirt, and he sat up to tug it over his head. Then he bent forward and immediately captured Davey’s lips, his tongue sliding into the other’s mouth, sighing at how hot the other boy was. Davey’s hands roamed up and down Jack’s back, groaning when Jack gently rolled their hips together. A knock at the door made them both freeze, and Jack grinned down at Davey, putting a finger to his lips.

“Jack? Charlie and I are taking Finch home okay?”

“Sounds good Medda, see you later.”

Once he heard the front door close, Jack immediately began grinding their hips together, watching how sensitive Davey was to every small action. Jack’s fingers played with the button of Davey’s jeans. But then Davey grabbed his hand and shook his head. Jack titled his head in confusion, and Davey exhaled before laying a hand on Jack’s chest.

“You have bruised ribs, I don’t want to hurt you or anything.” Jack chuckled and kissed Davey again.

“You’re adorable, I’m on plenty of pain meds. Nothings gonna hurt except for how tight my pants are right now.” Davey blushed and reached down, palming Jack through his pants, watching as Jack groaned in pleasure.

Jack quickly took back control, unbuttoning Davey’s shorts and looked up at the boy’s face. Davey nodded quickly, letting Jack slip his jeans and boxers off. Jack chuckled at how embarrassed Davey was, and let his hand glide over Davey’s member as he took his own pants off.

Davey immediately looked at Jack as he dropped his clothes to the floor, and Jack chuckled at how Davey’s embarrassment seemed to disappear immediately. Jack bent down again and messily made out with Davey as he started pumping his hand on Davey’s member. Jack swallowed up all of the other boys moans as he reached his breaking point, groaning and spraying over both their stomachs. Jack pulled away for a moment to gather up some of the liquid on Davey’s chest, licking it off and moaning softly as he did so. Davey, never one to be outdone, wrapped his hand around Jack and tried to repeat the movements Jack had performed on him moments before. Jack threw his head back, and Davey grinned to himself as he continued.

“Davey,  _ fuck _ .” Jack groaned as he spilled over Davey’s chest and the bedsheets. Davey grinned at his accomplishment, and immediately copied what Jack had done, surprised at how good Jack tasted.

Jack pulled Davey into a tight hug, kissing him tenderly as he ran his hand over Davey’s exposed skin.

“That was awesome dear. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Davey paused to catch his thoughts, “never done anything like that.”

Jack smiled and kissed the other boy, before burying his face in Davey’s neck and inhaling the other boy’s scent. He smelled heavenly, and Jack wanted the moment to never end. But he knew Medda would only be gone for so long, and they both needed to clean up.

“Come shower with me?”

“Anything to see more of your body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack and Davey have their first date.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack go for their first date.

Davey was overjoyed. After their sexy morning, hot shower and prolonged make out session on the living room couch, Jack had suggested going for the first coffee date Davey had proposed. Now he was walking hand in hand with Jack down the street towards a coffee shop Jack claimed was excellent.

With all the energy and excitement the day had brought, Davey’s mind wandered as they walked into the shop and Jack brought him to a table in the back corner. He smiled at Jack, who offered him a menu which he glanced over before making up his mind. Jack went to the counter to order their drinks, and Davey finally let his brain come back to the present. He was on a date, with Jack Kelly, and everything was going smoothly.

Jack came back to the table and sat across from him, grinning when he noticed that Davey was back with him, not drifting away like on the walk to the shop.

“You’re gonna love this place, I come here all the time to draw when I need the creative energy.”

“Don’t I bring enough creative energy?” Davey asked, and Jack chuckled before winking at the other boy.

“You bring plenty, but when you’re not around I come here.” Davey smiled and reached across the table to hold Jack’s hand which was resting there. Jack glanced at him before reaching his hand towards Davey, making the handhold slightly more comfortable.

“Well hello lovebirds, may I present your drinks.”

Davey looked up and sent a glare to Jack when he saw that Specs was serving them their drinks with a knowing grin on his face. As he walked away, Davey sipped his ice coffee while looking at his phone.

“Awe c’mon Dave, so what if the guys work here?”

“It’s a date Jack! I think that means two people alone, without people they know?”

“Yeah but half the guys told me they think we’s already dating.”

That sent a blush up Davey’s cheeks, and he once again connected their hands.

“Alright, next time I pick the spot.”

“Deal.”

As they sat in the comfortable atmosphere, drinking and just enjoying each other’s company, a question slid into Davey’s mind.

“Wait, are we?”

“Are we what, silly?”

“Dating. Like, can I call you my boyfriend outside of home?”

Jack leaned forward, smiling before kissing Davey’s hand still clutched firmly in his grasp.

“Absolutely my dear. As long as I can use any name for you.”

“Nothing sexual, unless we’re alone.”

“Deal.”

Davey grinned and leaned across the table to place a kiss on Jack’s cheek. His boyfriend, only his. That was something Davey could get used to, calling Jack his. He knew that he would likely become quite protective of his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help it. Jack made him feel safe, welcome,  _ loved  _ even. He knew it was too early to use such a word, but he did feel an overwhelming sense of love around Jack. And he knew that he loved him just as much.

\---

God, Jack  _ loved  _ Davey. He didn’t want to say anything, it was their first date. While Jack wasn’t the most traditional person, even he knew that love wasn’t normally something expressed until at least a few dates in. But he couldn’t help it. Davey was adorable, smart, handsome, cute. He made him feel every feeling he thought he’d never get after so many years of being single. Jack was whipped for Davey, those eyes alone could make him run across the country just to get something for the boy.

After sitting in the cafe for a while, Jack realized that he wasn’t fully recovered and should be going home, if only for the prescription painkillers. Davey seemed to notice Jack’s discomfort and stood up. Jack was confused about what he was doing as he walked to the counter. He got up to follow Davey, and his heart melted when he saw Davey leaving a generous tip for their friends before smiling at Jack and motioning for him to follow back to the apartment.

Jack grabbed Davey’s hand and they walked back, sipping coffee and taking in the sereness of the moment. When they reached the apartment, Jack held the door for Davey as they made their way inside to the smell of Medda’s cooking. From her face, Jack could tell he looked stupid happy, but that’s exactly how he felt.

“Can I expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?” Medda asked, turning back to the food on the stove.

“Neither of your sons are single now!” Jack said with a laugh, and Davey rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

“Very good, now Jack. Take your medication, I don’t need you in pain all night.”

Davey sat at the kitchen table while Jack took his pills, and then Davey glanced at the clock on the wall. He sighed and pulled his phone from his bag to text his mother to pick him up. Jack saw the sad look and nodded to himself, before pulling Davey to the couch and seating him between his legs, wrapping his arms around Davey’s stomach and inhaling the wonderful scent of his boyfriend.

“You have to go, don’t you?”

“Mom’s gonna come pick me up.”

“Okay, please text me when you get home, just so I know yous safe.”

Davey held up his pinkie, and Jack smiled before linking their pinkies together. Davey pressed a small kiss to Jack’s pinkie, and the other boy copied him. He snuggled into Jack until his phone buzzed, and he sighed, kissing Jack once more before leaving the apartment. He walked to his mother’s car and let his mind fall back into reality.

When he reached home, he texted Jack as promised, before walking inside and joining his family at the table for dinner. It was fairly silent, Sarah and Les being exceptionally well behaved. Finally, he put his cutlery down and looked from his mother to his father.

“What’s going on? What happened when I was out?”

His father pulled a letter from his pocket, and handed it to Davey. He opened it and slowly read the neatly typed words. His stomach dropped, his eyes watering as he suddenly lost his appetite and excused himself from the table.

He ran up to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed and began sobbing uncontrollably. His brain tried to rationalize what was written, but nothing made sense anymore. Maybe the letter was fake, maybe they had the wrong person. No, he knew the truth was written on that paper, and that made it worse.

His phone buzzed, and through teary eyes, Davey recognized Jack’s contact in his phone. Without hesitation, he pressed call and waited for Jack to pick up.

“Hey dear, what’s up?”

Davey broke down into sobs once more, unable to voice exactly what was wrong.

“Davey? Hey, talk to me.”

As he tried to form words, all that came out were choked cries.

“You’re scarin’ me Dave.”

He took a few deep breaths, finally able to form words.

“He’s gone!”

“Who dear, what happened?”

Davey tried to calm his tears, as he finally spoke the letter’s contents.

“M-my grandfather…he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey and Sarah try to cope together, but their mother isn't being the most helpful person.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and his siblings work together to cope with everything that's going on. Davey's mom isn't being the most helpful in that regard.

Davey felt weighted down as he pulled on his black sweater, pants and beanie before walking downstairs. He sat with his family in the living room, knowing what conversation was coming next. His grandfather had been living in Israel, and there was no way all of them could go overseas. They just didn’t have the money, and they still had to pay for the funeral.

“Your mother and I will leave in two days, we should be back by the start of next week. Will you two be able to handle the house for that long?” Davey’s father asked, and he and Sarah nodded quietly.

His mother was very silent, casting occasional looks at her children, and Davey felt a pressure he couldn’t quite place from her. His father continued discussing arrangements and travel plans. When he finished, Davey looked at his mother and mentally steeled himself.

“What’s wrong mom?”

“What was yesterday?”

“The Sabbath.”

“And why were you not at Synagogue?”

“Mom, you dropped me off at the hospital, you know where I was.”

“I had expected you to visit, and then be on time for Synagogue.”

“I’m sorry Mom, I’ll be there next week.”

His mother straightened her skirts and nodded sharply, before standing up and exiting the room. Davey sighed, putting his head in his hands.

“She makes it sound like it’s my fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault David.” Sarah muttered, gently patting his back. Les climbed into Davey’s lap, and the brothers sat in a tight embrace for a few minutes. Their father eventually followed their mother’s lead, leaving the children alone.

“A week alone huh?”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Sarah muttered, and Davey nodded. “I can’t be alone.”

“Are you two a thing now?” Davey asked, letting Les go from his lap.

“Are you?”

“Yeah.”

Sarah blinked, then smiled before nodding in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, Kat and I started a week or so ago.”

Davey gave Sarah a short hug, and then followed Les who was gently tugging on his sleeve. He walked with his younger brother outside, and sat with him as Les started asking questions. Most of them were easy for Davey to answer, then Les asked something he wasn’t prepared for.

“Is grandpa really gone?”

“Yeah Les, but he’s with God now.”

“Oh...okay.”

His brother seemed to accept the answer, but the question made their situation all too real for Davey. He desperately wanted to see Jack, to curl into his arms and forget about the world. But he knew he couldn’t leave the house, and he didn’t want Jack coming over when he should be recovering at home. 

Les stood up and walked back inside, but Davey stayed outside, breathing in the fresh air. It lacked the tension inside the house, the despair clinging in the air. It let Davey cry softly in mourning as he let the sun shine down on him, his dark clothes making him warmer than what was comfortable. But it would have to do, until he could have Jack’s warm arms again. Davey realized just how much he desperately needed the other boy, even though they had only known each other for a few months. Their connection was instant, and the support they provided for each other was exactly what they both needed.

Davey would never admit it to anyone, but he wanted the relationship with Jack to last longer than just highschool. He wanted to go off to college and escape with him, explore life together and just live in the moment. Maybe they could make it, be one of those couples that makes it through school into adult life, live together, grow together.

Shouting from inside the house broke his fantasy, and he wiped his face before walking inside to Sarah and his mother screaming at each other. Les ran over to him, clutching tight to avoid the fighting. Davey held him close, and carefully made his way around the room and upstairs, bringing Les into his room.

“It’s okay bud, we’ll be okay.”

“Sarah didn’t start it…Mom’s really mad.”

“She’s just sad about grandpa Les, she’ll get better.”

\---

His mother did not get better. Tuesday was a blessing, as his parents left in the early morning. Unfortunately, Jack had not been cleared to return to school, so Davey spent most of his day lonely. While he had his friends, he really needed his  _ boyfriend _ . Seeing his friends in their own relationships rubbed salt in the wound, but he couldn’t say anything when Crutchie and Finch were so adorable. Then Race had managed to wrap himself around Spot to the point the smaller boy couldn’t move. 

After school, he walked out to the car to find Sarah and Katherine in the front seats, so Davey sighed and sat in the back. They picked up Les from his school, before driving back home. Les was back to his talkative self, entertaining Katherine with his school stories and leaving Davey to sulk in peace. Until Sarah pulled into the driveway and Davey stared in shock at his house.

Jack was leaning on the railing of the front porch, grinning as Davey nearly jumped out of the car and ran up to hug him tightly. He buried his face in Jack’s neck, inhaling his boyfriend’s comforting scent of charcoal and oil.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too, c’mon let’s go inside. It’s cold out ‘ere.”

Davey chuckled and unlocked the door, everyone heading inside to immediately collapse on the couches and chairs in the living room. Jack and Davey lay on the couch together, while Sarah and Katherine shared the other couch. Les looked back and forth at the two couples and Davey’s heart sank. He and Sarah shared a look, but before they could speak, Les did.

“Are you an’ Katherine in love?”

Sarah blushed hard, before sitting up and gesturing for Les to sit with her.

“Why, is it a bad thing?”

“No, jus’ you hold hands like Mom and Dad, and I never seen you share a couch with anyone before.”

Jack chuckled, before releasing Davey so he could sit with his siblings.

“You can’t tell Mom and Dad, okay Les? It’s a big secret.”

“Why?”

The twins shared a look, before Davey spoke up.

“Because they don’t like it bud, and we’d get in big trouble.”

“Oh, okay.”

The siblings shared a tight hug, Sarah and Davey trying to relax. They both immediately went back to their partners, Les turning on the television to watch his shows. Davey curled into Jack’s embrace, taking slow breaths as he felt Jack’s fingers rubbing circles into his back. He smiled up at his boyfriend, who grinned down at him. His hair was a bit messier than normal, and there were small paint spots covering his arms.

“You need to shower later,” Davey grumbled, running his fingers over Jack’s muscles, “I want clean arms to hold me.”

“Anything for you dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Everything's great, until it isn't. Three words can change everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words. Three important words spill from Davey's mouth and he panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lots of anxiety attacks, mentions of self-harm

They all stayed together like that for hours, until Davey volunteered to start on dinner and Jack offered to help. Davey had never seen Jack cook, but it was a sight he could definitely get used to. Jack had rolled up his sleeves, showing off his arms, and his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Davey thought he looked absolutely adorable, and almost didn’t notice when the pot in front of him began to boil. He quickly put his focus back onto the stove, and began stirring the pot gently.

Arms wrapped around his stomach, and he jumped slightly before leaning into Jack’s touch. His boyfriend’s head rested on his shoulder, leaning forward to inhale the smell of the soup Davey was making. Davey took a spoonful of soup and gently blew on it to cool it off before offering it to Jack. He sipped the soup, letting out a hum of satisfaction which made Davey smile.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Jack said, placing light kisses along Davey’s neck.

“Slow down there cowboy. Dinner first, then kisses.”

Jack pouted, but helped Davey set the food on the table and gather everyone at the table to eat. As they sat and talked, Davey smiled to himself. This felt more like a family dinner than any dinner he’d had the last few weeks. The conversation was easy, the food was good, and they all laughed and smiled the whole time.

Once dinner was over and everything was cleaned up, Davey led Jack upstairs to his bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, and Davey immediately curled into Jack’s arms. As they lay together, Davey’s worries left him and he was finally able to relax.

“Davey…you promised kisses.”

“That I did.” Davey chuckled, before placing his lips against Jack’s cheek. His boyfriend groaned, but Davey ignored him. He placed soft kisses over Jack’s cheeks and nose, before finally connecting their lips for a brief moment.

As Davey tried to pull away, Jack’s hand slid to the back of Davey’s head, holding him there. He smiled against Jack’s lips, before kissing his boyfriend harder. Jack rolled Davey onto his back, hovering over him and grinning before diving down to kiss him again. Jack’s lips were perfect to Davey, and he never wanted to stop kissing them.

They lay there together, limbs tangled and hands clutching to the other like they would disappear as soon as they let go. As they continued to kiss, Davey didn’t want Jack to leave, he never wanted to let him go again.

“Stay with me.” he whispered between kisses.

“As you wish,” Jack said with a smile, “why else would I bring a change of clothes?”

Davey’s heart fluttered in his chest, immediately diving back into a kiss. He needed this and Jack was being the best partner he could ever ask for. They finally separated to breathe, and Davey snuggled into Jack’s chest, his hands roaming under Jack’s sweater to touch his chest.

Jack sat up, tugging his shirt off over his head, and god Davey could get used to seeing that. His hands gently roamed Jack’s torso as they cuddled, and eventually his hands ran up and down his boyfriend’s arms. As his fingers lightly touched Jack’s arm, he felt the constant shift between skin and scar tissue. He sighed, glancing down at the circles and lines that covered Jack.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing.” Davey muttered, trying to not make Jack self-conscious.

“Don’t lie.”

As Davey thought of how to phrase his next sentence, he absentmindedly touched Jack’s arm again, causing his boyfriend to look down.

“You need to tell me when you feel like doing this, please.” Davey’s words were barely above a whisper, but Jack heard them in the silence of the room.

“I don’t always know dear.”

“But if you do…please tell me.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“You better.”

Jack tried to change the topic, but Davey’s mind wouldn’t leave it alone.

“Race told me what you did.” Curses escaped Jack’s mouth, and he pulled away slightly from Davey. Davey took a slow breath, knowing he couldn’t let his thoughts stay silent. 

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve been through. I may never know. And I have no right to tell you what to do. But I care Jackie, and I don’t want to see you hurting. I want to be able to help you smile every day. I want you to wake up and feel safe and secure. I want to see your smile light up the world. I want your art to inspire people and make them feel what I feel when I’m with you. I want to help you heal, and I will be as patient as I have to, and do as much as I can. Because…”

“Because what?” Jack muttered, a hint of anger in his voice.

“Because I love you goddammit!” Davey said, his voice raising as he finally let his emotions wash over him.

Jack turned and looked at Davey, who was standing next to the bed, fists clenched, and terror in his eyes. Before Jack could say anything, Davey bolted out of the room, his feet carrying him down the stairs and into the back yard. He slammed the door behind him, not caring if everyone heard. He had fucked up, he had fucked up bad. He kept moving, down onto the grass, and into the treeline at the back of their yard, disappearing into the dark. His body moved without thinking, to the abandoned tree house a few yards in, climbing the ladder up and crouching on the old wood, pulling the ladder up after him. He curled his knees into his chest, crying softly as he sat in the quiet. 

He was so stupid, they’d been dating for a week. There was no way Jack returned the sentiment, how could he? Davey was nosy, asking about things Jack clearly didn’t want to talk about. He was oblivious to social cues, he spent most of his time doing school work, he lacked hobbies like Jack and his friends. His family was a mess, not that anyone would know if they looked from the outside, but he didn’t want Jack to deal with those problems on top of his own. He should just end the relationship, save him the trouble. There was no way he would want Davey after tonight anyways.

“Davey? Babe, please…” Jack’s voice called from the house. 

There was a tug in Davey’s heart, the desperate want to run to Jack and apologize and cry. But he knew he could only get hurt, Jack would surely break up with him on the spot.

“Dave? Hey, please come out.” Jack was moving around the backyard, checking the sides of the house. He moved towards the trees, and Davey kept as quiet as possible.

“Are you here Dave?”

Jack’s voice was trembling, and Davey’s heart hurt hearing it. He knew it hurt Jack, but he also had decided it was for the best. Who could love someone like Davey anyways?

“Please Dave, I just want to talk.”

After another minute, Jack made his way back into the house, and Davey’s tears came harder, his chest unable to contain the sobs that forced their way out of him.

“David Jacobs, you let me up there now!” Sarah’s voice. Davey sniffled, before lowering the rope ladder. She climbed up and embraced him immediately, letting him cry on her shoulder. “I’m texting Jack that you’re safe before he organizes a fucking search party.”

“B-bring the rope up.”

“I’m not saying where you are, just that you’re alive.”

“Please, Sar.”

She sighed, but obliged her brother. Her phone started buzzing, and she answered it, holding Davey close as she did so.

“Hello? Yes Jack, he’s fine.” Davey froze, immediately trying to be quiet again. Sarah looked down at him, before speaking again. “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea. I’ll bring him back when everything’s okay.”

Even though Sarah’s phone was pressed to her ear, Davey could hear Jack through the phone.

“What do you mean when he’s okay?”

“Jack calm down.”

“No, fucking tell me where you are.”

Sarah hung up the phone, powering her phone off, before putting it across the treehouse. Davey gasped at her actions, but she shrugged and held him once more.

“What happened David?”

“I, um, I fucked up.”

“Yeah okay, but how?”

Davey sniffled, wiping his eyes and nose on his shirt sleeve. Sarah pulled a tissue from her pocket, but Davey shook his head in denial. She rolled her eyes, but waited until he was ready to answer her.

“I told him I loved him.”

“How exactly is that fucking up?”

“Sarah, we’ve been dating for a week!”

His twin shrugged, but patted his shoulder affectionately.

“Okay, so it’s fast. But how long have you had feelings for him? How long have those feelings stewed and grown and changed? Of course you love him.”

“But he didn’t say he loved me back.”

“Did you give him the chance?”

“Sarah, there’s no way he feels that way.” he muttered, before Sarah let out a laugh, causing Davey to glare at her.

“Then why is he panicking inside our house, cursing up a storm and saying that he really has to talk to you?”

“So he can break up with me.”

His sister groaned, grabbing her phone from the treehouse and powering it back on. It immediately lit up with about eight texts from Jack, along with missed calls from Katherine, Jack and Les. She rolled her eyes, before calling Jack despite her brother’s protests and putting the call on speaker phone.

“Sarah what the f-”

“Are you breaking up with David?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“No! Of course not.”

“How can I believe you?”

Davey was silently pleading with Sarah to put the phone down, trying to end the call but she kept putting the phone out of his reach.

“What the fuck is this bullshit. Where’s my boyfriend?”

“Jack Kelly, watch your fucking mouth.” Sarah snapped back.

“Please...Sarah c’mon.”

“Answer the question Kelly.”

Silence, and Davey panicked that he had truly given up.

“Can he hear me?”

“Possibly.” Sarah said with a grin.

“Davey, baby, please listen to me. Fuck, why the hell would ya go an’ do somethin’ like that? Ya didn’ even give me time. God, I love you David Jacobs. I love you so much, an’ I wanna tell you in person. Please...come back baby.”

Davey could hear Jack crying through the phone, and he wanted to reach out, tell him it was okay, apologize for everything. He threw the rope ladder down, climbing as fast as he could.

“Dave, wait!” Sarah called, and he could hear Jack still on the phone.

He sprinted towards his house, threw open the back door and ran into the living room where Jack was crying with Katherine sitting nervously on the sofa. He was still on the phone with Sarah, but as soon as he saw Davey he hung up.

Davey ran to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck and crying softly, feeling Jack’s tears stain his shirt in return. They sank to the floor, still clutching to each other like their lives depended on it.

“‘m sorry...sorry.” Davey sobbed, his heart aching at the fact that he made Jack Kelly cry.

“No...baby please…” Jack pulled away to cup Davey’s face, wiping the tears from his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to Davey’s lips, but the feeling wouldn’t leave.

“Sorry...so sorry…” Davey’s breathing was nearing hyperventilating, and Jack was scared. He pulled Davey into the tightest hug he could manage, pressing kisses to his forehead as he rocked back and forth on the floor.

“It’s okay love, you didn’ do nothin’ wrong.” Jack whispered, and Sarah came running inside with a huff.

“Shit.” she cursed, kneeling next to Jack and her brother. “David, it’s okay. You’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

Jack’s eyes flashed with concern, Sarah had clearly dealt with Davey in this state more than once. She ran her fingers through his hair, and Jack watched as the other boy’s breathing became somewhat calmer, his words less jumbled and frantic.

“Don’t worry David. You’re safe.” she repeated, and he nodded to himself, leaning into her touch as her fingers continued to run through his hair.

She pulled away, and he whined slightly, before she replaced her hand with Jack’s. His fingers were a bit shakier than hers, trying to replicate what she had done. He continued to slowly rock back and forth, hushing Davey’s cries as he calmed down.

Sarah said something about going upstairs, and Jack nodded, his focus on the boy in his arms. Katherine and Sarah left, leaving him on the floor with Davey, who was still apologizing with every breath he had.

“Hey, Davey. You’re safe.” Jack whispered, trying to do what Sarah did. He felt Davey relax into his chest, his breathing becoming more regulated as Jack continued to reassure him and hush his cries. He gently pulled away to bring Davey’s face up to his, keeping direct eye contact with the shaking boy.

“I love you David Jacobs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack and Davey have a much needed talk, and lay everything out for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a serious but necessary talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of self-harm, depression and anxiety, real bad self-esteem

Once Davey had calmed down, Jack helped him upstairs into the bathroom. Davey had run outside without shoes, and his feet were dirty and scraped. They showered together in near silence, and when they made it back into Davey’s bedroom, they sat on the bed facing each other. Neither one really wanted to speak first, but Jack finally took a deep breath and broke the silence.

“Why’d ya run?”

Davey looked at his hands, picking at the skin around his finger nails.

“I thought...you’d think I’m crazy. No one says ‘I love you’ after a week.”

“But you didn’ even let me talk.”

“Didn’t want to hear you break up with me, save us both the heartache.”

“Davey, do you really think I’d break up with ya so fast?”

The other boy shrugged, not wanting Jack to know that was exactly what he thought. Jack could tell though, and bit his lip.

“How can I convince you?”

Davey shook his head, smiling sadly as he tried to focus on the situation at hand.

“Fine, then. Ask me anything.”

“Why?”

“Humor me, but if you ask me, I can ask you.”

Davey shrugged, what did he have to lose.

“Sure,” he paused to think of which questions to ask first, “why me?”

“God Davey, do you think that little of yourself?”

“Answer my question first.”

Jack swallowed hard, upset at how calm Davey seemed.

“Because you’re fucking perfect love.”

“Yes, I really do think that little of myself.” Davey answered in turn. “It’s what everyone around me told me...they haven’t been wrong yet.”

“Who told ya that?”

Davey continued to pick at his skin, trying to distract himself.

“My parents, my old classmates, family, friends.”

“Well they’re all wrong.”

Jack watched Davey’s expression, and he could tell he didn’t quite believe him.

“Why’d you burn yourself?”

“Because it made me feel better.”

“That’s bullshit.” Davey muttered, ignoring the offended look on Jack’s face. “You don’t feel better, you just suppress what you’re feeling with different pain. Then the original sadness comes back and it repeats. You never feel  _ better _ , you feel relieved.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but then realized that Davey wasn’t technically wrong. It troubled Jack how accurate Davey was.

“How do you know so much ‘bout that?”

“An old friend of mine. He did shit like that all the time.”

“Did?”

“He’s dead Jack, car crash a few years back.”

A tear rolled down Davey’s cheek and landed on his leg, but he ignored it. He didn’t talk much about his old friends, mostly because they didn’t talk to him.

“I’m sorry Dave.”

“It’s fine.” he muttered, wiping away his tears. “It was years ago.”

Jack knew he had to change the subject, so quickly asked another question.

“How often do you have panic attacks?”

“I dunno, like once a week, maybe more.”

“Does Sarah always help?”

“No, she thinks they happen like every two months.”

A silence fell, and Jack gestured to Davey that it was his turn to ask a question.

“Do you want this to work?”

“What?”

“Us, Jack. Am I just a highschool fling, or do you want this to work?”

“Of course I want us to work, I love you Davey. I want to spend so much time with you, showing you just how important you are. I want to go on dates, graduate together, meet new friends and keep old ones. I want to know everything there is to know about you, and I want to help you through everything.”

Davey nodded, still refusing to make eye contact with Jack. He seemed more relaxed than he had, but Jack still felt like he was walking on eggshells.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question caught Davey off guard, and he took a moment to think before nodding. Jack pulled him into his lap, gently pressing their lips together. It was a different kiss compared to all the others they had shared. Their kisses were usually fun, light-hearted, and occasionally lustful. This was a promise, something that told both boys they would get through this with each other. It was grounding, and filled with love. Davey returned the kiss harder, forcing Jack down onto his back.

Jack’s hands ran along Davey’s back, holding him firmly as they kissed, refusing to let go of each other. But this was different from earlier that day, this was desperate and raw. They physically couldn’t let go of each other, because otherwise they couldn’t feel the promise they were making.

No more questions, they were sure. They seperated their kiss to breathe, and Jack stared into Davey’s mesmerizing eyes.

“I love you David.”

“I love you Jack.”

“Don’t go.”

“Never.”

Jack caught his lips again and they closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. When they pulled apart, Davey sat up and Jack followed him. Davey held out his pinkie finger to Jack, which he immediately linked with his own.

“I’ll help you be happy if you help me stay calm.”

“Of course.”

\---

The boys spent the rest of the week treading carefully around each other. Not that they were on bad terms, they just both needed time to breath and figure themselves out. Each night, they took time to open up about their pasts.

Jack told Davey about his experiences in the foster system, the good, bad and awful homes. While he didn’t go into explicit detail, Davey got the general picture of his boyfriend’s childhood, and he hated that such a kind and loving person had to go through all that.

Davey eventually opened up about his anxiety, and Jack had him write out a list of things that tended to trigger an attack. Davey made Jack do the same with his depressive episodes. He also told Jack exactly what happened at his old school, and how he wasn’t bullied just for being Jewish, but also gay.

By the end of the week, it was like they had known each other for years. They trusted each other, and they were able to finally close the distance that had been hanging between them since they started flirting.

Everything was going wonderfully, and then Davey’s parents came home. He and Sarah were thrust back into reality when their parents came into the house, and their mother began telling them off for not cleaning properly and forgetting to rake the leaves in the front yard. Their father had ushered her into their bedroom, and the three children made their escape upstairs to Davey’s room.

“Why is mom always so angry with you?” Les asked as Sarah hugged him.

“Because she doesn’t want to be angry with other people.” Davey explained, sending a quick text to Jack updating him on the situation, and advising him to stay home.

“But that’s not nice.”

“It’s okay Les, we don’t tell her that.” Sarah said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Okay.” Les said, but he sounded doubtful.

“Now remember, what can we not tell them.”

“No Katherine or Jack.”

Davey nodded, and the three of them sat there peacefully until their mother came up with instructions for each of them to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack takes Davey on another date, and Davey arrives home to a fight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the talk, Jack takes Davey on another date. He arrives home to a fight, a real bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic language/slurs used in this chapter

Two weeks later, and things had settled into some form of a routine. Jack’s ribs had finally healed and he was back at school, classes were going well, and romance seemed to be blossoming in the school.

Race and Spot were flirting on a constant basis, and while they weren’t official yet, the group had all placed bets on when they finally would be. Crutchie and Finch were off being an adorable couple, and recently Romeo had been seen kissing Specs in the school parking lot. Davey and Jack had been a welcome addition to the growing relationships in the group, and Spot had been accepted as an official member of the friends.

Davey and Sarah had worked out a system to deal with their parents, as Sarah had joined the school newspaper in order to have one night a week with Katherine, and Davey would say he had “study group” which was often a date with Jack.

It had been a relatively incident free two weeks, Davey had only had one panic attack which was a major improvement. He had also managed to convince Jack to try and quit smoking for good, mostly by threatening to never kiss him if he smelled cigarette smoke. He had gotten into the habit of carrying gum in his backpack to give to his boyfriend should he have the urge to smoke.

Jack had also started working out with Race after school as a way to try keep busy when he couldn’t be with Davey, and he’d managed to develop a much more brotherly relationship with the track star of the school. Spot often tagged along to the workout sessions, so Jack was also surprisingly getting along with him as well.

Medda had been very impressed when Jack said he wanted to try improving his health, and fully supported him in trying to change positively. After years of working with him and trying to break him out of his old habits from old homes, this was a step in the right direction.

Jack had one depressive episode in those two weeks, and Davey had spent as much time with the boy as possible. Those few days had been more difficult, but Jack reassured his boyfriend that he did feel better just with Davey hanging around and messing with his art supplies or cuddling and playing phone games.

They were becoming a solid pair, some of their friends jokingly referring to them as the parents of their group. They didn’t care, as long as they had each other, things were better and brighter.

It was “study group” day, and as classes cleared out of the school, Jack found Davey and pulled him out to the parking lot. They climbed into the back of Medda’s car, Crutchie arriving shortly after. She drove Crutchie to the apartment, and Jack got out to help his brother up the stairs to their home. When he came back, he winked at Davey as he sat next to him, and Medda pulled out of her parking spot.

Davey leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, holding his boyfriend’s hand and just enjoying the time they had together. He didn’t pay attention to where Medda was driving, instead he admired how Jack’s features had become slightly sharper since he started working out. While he didn’t care how Jack looked, he couldn’t deny that Jack was sexy.

The car stopped, and Jack led Davey out of the car, shouting his thanks to Medda as Davey looked around and realized where they were.

“Jack, this is Broadway.”

“Mmhmm, and we got a show to see.”

“What?” Davey couldn’t hide his smile as Jack pulled him towards the theatre. “How the hell can we afford this?”

“Medda got a deal.” Jack whispered, holding up their tickets. Davey nearly squealed, and let Jack tug him inside, taking their playbills and waiting to be seated.

As they waited, Davey couldn’t help but chatter constantly about his not-so-secret love of musical theatre, and Jack was proud of himself for planning something that made his boyfriend so happy.

When they took their seats, Davey cuddled as close as he could to Jack and continuously thanked him under his breath, all the way until the lights dimmed, and he was mesmerized by the stage.

\---

After the show, Davey felt like he was the happiest person in the world. He clutched Jack’s hand and almost bounced down the street with all the energy he had. Jack chuckled as they walked, and finally managed to calm his boyfriend down enough to land a kiss on him before he started talking again.

Jack really didn’t mind, it made him happy to see Davey so happy. He had enjoyed the show, but clearly not as much as Davey. He guided him to where Medda had claimed to be parked, and they climbed into the back seat of her car.

“Well boys, how was the show?”

“Amazing!” Davey blurted out immediately.

“I’m glad, Jack is quite the smart boy.”

Davey shifted to the middle seat to sit directly with his boyfriend, whispering excited thanks and promising he would make it up to him. Jack chuckled and kissed Davey a few times to help him slow down his chatter. 

All too soon, they pulled onto Davey’s street. Medda stopped a few houses away like Davey instructed, and he kissed Jack farewell, thanking both of them once more, before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. He watched them pull away and drive down the street, then walked towards his house.

He opened the front door, and immediately was caught up in a screaming match between Sarah and his mother. Les was sitting on the stairs crying, and as soon as he saw Davey he ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Davey knelt down to hug him, and Les whispered in his ear.

“Mom knows about Katherine.”

Davey’s blood went cold.

“Go upstairs to your room, put on your headphones and play nice, loud music okay?”

Les nodded and rushed to follow his brother’s instructions, while Davey took a slow breath before entering the living room where the screaming was getting louder.

“I don’t understand Sarah! Why would you choose to sin like this?”

“It’s not a fucking choice Mom! Look, I like Katherine a lot and she means a lot to me.” Esther looked up and noticed her son in the doorway.

“Oh good, David. Please come here and help me talk some sense into your sister.”

_ Fuck, shit this isn’t good. _

Davey moved to stand next to his sister, trying to stay calm.

_ This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen. _

“I can’t do that mom.”

_ Shit, shit, shit. It’s over, it’s all over. _

“And why is that?”

Sarah looked at Davey with wide eyes, and he gave her a sad smile. She gripped his hand in affirmation.

“Because I’m dating a guy.”

He had never seen his mother turn so many shades of red in a matter of seconds, and it wasn’t something he would ever like to see again.

“Please tell me you’re joking David.”

“No mom, I’m gay.”

“I raised two faggots? Do you know what this means for us? A disgrace, the sinfulness!”

Davey and Sarah both winced at her words, and Mayer finally rose from his chair in the corner of the room and stood with their mother.

“Get out!”

The twins paused to make sure they had heard their mother correctly.

“Get out of my house! If you are not gone in the next twenty minutes I will personally drive you to a therapist tomorrow.”

They both ran out of the room, racing to their bedrooms and pulling suitcases from under their beds. They packed up as much of their stuff as they could, the added pressure of their mother screaming insults at them from the first floor not helping their morale.

When they both had two suitcases each, along with their backpacks, they knocked on Les’ door.

“Buddy? Come here and give us hugs.”

Les scrambled over to them, sobbing as he clung to them as tightly as possible.

“Don’t believe a thing she tells you okay? We love you so much bud. We’ll call you when we can, we’ll come see you at school if it’s possible.”

“Please don’t go.” Les sobbed, and Davey tried to hold back his own tears.

“We love you Les, but if we stay she’s gonna hurt us.”

As the siblings shared one last hug, their mother screeched from below.

“Two minutes!”

Sarah pressed a kiss to Les’ head, and then nodded to Davey. He copied his sister, then followed her downstairs and straight past their cursing mother. Mayer was holding Esther back as they walked to Sarah’s car.

They quickly loaded their luggage into the car and left the driveway, making it three streets away before Sarah pulled over and both of them broke down in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey and Sarah find safety with Ms. Medda, Jack takes care of Davey.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins come to Ms. Medda for help, which she gladly gives.

Jack was panicking. Davey always sent a text that he was home safe, and nearly forty minutes after dropping him off, there was nothing. He was pacing around the living room, cursing under his breath as he tried to stay positive.

Medda was fretting as well, knowing that Jack’s concerns were legitimate. Jack pulled out his phone and tried calling his boyfriend, only to reach his voicemail box once more.

“Goddammit!” he shouted, throwing his phone on the couch. Medda would normally scold him, but now wasn’t the time. He paced for another minute, before picking up his phone to call again.

Before he could dial, a bang came from the front door. Medda rushed to open the door and gasped at the sight before her. Sarah and Davey, soaked to the skin from the rain, and Davey mid panic attack leaning on Sarah just to stand.

“Medda, who’s - holy shit Davey!”

Jack ran over and grabbed his boyfriend, carrying him to the couch and attempting to calm him down. He whispered softly to Davey, watching Medda bring Sarah inside from the corner of his eye.

“I-I’m sorry ma’am. We didn’t know where to go.” Sarah said, shivering from the wet clothing.

“It’s alright dear, you’re with Medda now. Let’s get you in a warm bath.”

Jack was still calming Davey, but this was worse than any other panic attack Jack had dealt with. Davey shivered, and Jack quickly carried him to his bedroom. Once he shut his door, he stripped Davey’s soaked clothes off and lay the boy down on his bed. He climbed in with his boyfriend, gently running his fingers through the wet mess of hair pressed under his chin. Davey was curled up so close to Jack, it was like they were sharing a body. Davey’s breathing began to slow down, but tears still caused him to choke and cough on occasion.

“Don’t worry love, I’ve got you. We’re safe, okay?”

Davey nodded, clinging to Jack’s shirt. That was the first response he had gotten all night and Jack would have to take it. A few more minutes of reassurances and Jack slowing down his breathing for Davey to match, his boyfriend had calmed down enough for Jack to leave to get the suitcases from the back of Sarah’s car.

The rain was letting up as he went out, and he managed to bring everything up in one trip. He left Sarah’s bags in front of the bathroom, as she was still inside, and wheeled Davey’s into his own room. His boyfriend looked tiny, curled into a ball on his bed.

Davey had fallen asleep, likely due to exhaustion, and it made Jack sick to see the happiness that had been there not an hour before sucked away completely. Davey looked like the shell of his normal self, hollow and sad. Jack took a deep breath before picking up Davey’s wet clothes and carrying them out to where Medda was waiting with Sarah’s.

“You might want to call that Katherine of hers.”

“Smart call.” Jack muttered, grabbing his phone from the couch and making his way back into his bedroom. He found Katherine’s number and dialed, hoping she would pick up.

“Jack? I was about to call you. Is Davey okay? Sarah isn’t answering her phone and I’m really scared.”

“How quickly can you get over here?”

“Jack you’re scaring me more.” Katherine’s voice trembled slightly.

“They’re here, they just got here like ten minutes ago. I don’t know anything, Davey’s just had one of the worst panic attacks I’ve ever seen to the point where he passed out from exhaustion. Medda’s got Sarah in a warm bath right now.”

“What happened?”

“Didn’t I just say I don’t know? They got suitcases with them...so I mean…”

“Oh god, let me talk to my dad. I’ll be over as soon as I can.” Katherine muttered, curses following as she made her way out of her room.

“Door will be unlocked.”

“Thanks Jack.”

He hung up the phone, exhaling slowly before sitting down as gently as possible on his bed, not wanting to wake Davey. A knock on his door made Jack jump, and he walked over to his door cautiously. Crutchie stood on the other side of the door, a concerned look on his face.

“What’s happenin’ Jack? Why’s Davey here at this time of night?”

“I dunno Crutchie…him and Sarah ‘re both here, and they got bags with them.” Crutchie’s eyes widened slightly as he noticed the suitcases in the hallway.

“You think they was…”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Oh Jack, what are we gonna do?”

“Whatever we can.” Medda said, interrupting their conversation. “Any word on Katherine dear?”

“She’s on her way.”

“Alright, Charlie I need your help getting some towels from the closet. Jack I expect you to keep a close eye on that boy.”

“Yes ma’am.” Both boys responded, and Jack quickly moved back to Davey’s side. He had started to stir awake, and Jack immediately held Davey close to him as he woke up.

“Shhh, it’s alrigh’ love. I got yous.”

“Jackie, ‘m so sorry.” Davey mumbled, and Jack kissed his forehead, smiling down at him.

“Don’t be sorry love.”

“Nooo, didn’ text you.”

Jack let out a soft chuckle before readjusting his boyfriend so he was looking directly into Jack’s dark eyes.

“I’m not worried about that now, love. Right now I’m gonna get you a warm bath when your sister’s done.”

“Is Sarah okay?” Davey asked, trying to sit up but laying back down due to a sudden bout of dizziness.

“Take it easy, tiger. Let me get you some water.”

Davey didn’t have the strength to fight Jack, and accepted the glass of water when he returned with it, but he still refused to talk about what happened. The front door banged open, and Davey jumped at the noise. Jack held him close and soothed him again, before Katherine appeared in his doorway.

“Is he okay?”

Jack gestured at Davey’s shrunken figure and Katherine nodded, before leaving the pair in peace.

“Hey love, feeling a bit better?”

Davey nodded, still curled into Jack’s side, and Jack realized he should probably stop asking questions until Davey was willing to talk. His boyfriend started shivering, and Jack grabbed one of his hoodies from the floor and tugged it over Davey’s head. Davey wrapped his arms around his knees, inhaling the scent from the sweater and smiling weakly.

“Thank you Jackie.”

“Of course dear,” chatter in the hallway told him that Sarah had finished with her bath, and he slowly scooped up Davey in his arms and carried him out into the hallway. When they reached the bathroom, Jack found Medda drawing a fresh bath for his boyfriend. She smiled at him and left to help the girls outside, and Jack watched the tub fill with water.

He turned off the tap when the tub was filled more than halfway, before turning back to Davey. He tried to take off the hoodie, but Davey whined and pulled his arms into his chest. Jack chuckled, before once again pulling at the sweater. Davey continued to struggle, which frustrated Jack mildly.

“Baby, if you want to take a bath you need to take the sweater off. I promise you can put it back on after.” Davey nodded, letting Jack tug off the warm hoodie and put him in the bathtub.

“Warm enough?”

Davey nodded, before reaching up and kissing Jack gently.

“I love you Jack.”

“Love you too dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey tries to act cool, and his chosen family is much better than his real one anyways.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to act like everything is fine, they're not good actors.

Davey woke up with a groan as he stretched his limbs and rolled over to see Jack’s sleeping figure next to him. He grinned to himself, and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Then he remembered why he was waking up next to his boyfriend, and let out a small huff of air. He couldn’t get out of bed, as he was stuck between the wall and Jack, and honestly didn’t feel like moving.

A few minutes later, Jack began to stir, and Davey gave him space to stretch his legs before rolling over to look at him.

“Mornin’ love. Sleep alrigh’?”

“Yeah, only because it was with you.”

“Cute.” Jack muttered, before sitting up and cracking his neck. Davey winced at the noise, but watched as his boyfriend stood up and threw open the curtains, letting sunlight into the room.

Jack opened his window, climbing outside to take in his daily breath of fresh morning air, and chuckled when he saw Davey trying to climb out with him. He helped the other boy out onto the fire escape, watching Davey’s eyes light up as he looked out at the sunrise, resting his hand on top of Jack’s.

“I could get used to this.”

“You just might get to love.”

“I’d like that.”

Davey leaned forward and kissed Jack softly, smiling against the other boy’s lips as they enjoyed the morning sun. But it was over as soon as it had begun, with Medda bursting into Jack’s room and telling the boys they had to get ready for school.

They begrudgingly climbed inside again, and Davey opened his suitcase to look through his clothes. He tugged out a pair of jeans, replacing the gym shorts he had borrowed from Jack the night before. He began buttoning a flannel across his chest, and then looked over at his boyfriend. Jack wore a loose t-shirt and his usual paint stained jeans. As he pulled a loose jacket on, Davey found himself craving Jack’s hoodie again.

He moved over to Jack’s clothes and tried to subtly look for something to match his outfit. After digging for a minute, he pulled out a gray sweatshirt which he immediately put on over his flannel, adjusting the collar so it rested on the neckline of the sweatshirt. The final touch of his dark red beanie made him feel confident that he could get through the school day, until he glanced at Jack and saw his boyfriend staring at him.

“Oh, sorry...I, um, I’ll put it back.”

“No!” Davey glanced worriedly at Jack. “I mean, it looks good on you babe. You should wear it.”

“Thanks.” Davey mumbled, gently pulling the sweatshirt up to inhale Jack’s calming scent.

“Boys! Breakfast is getting cold.” Katherine shouted down the hall, and Davey grabbed his school bag before moving to the kitchen, Jack following behind cursing how attractive his boyfriend was in his clothes.

Ms. Medda had two plates waiting for the boys, and Jack immediately dug into his food. Davey ate slowly, not having much of an appetite despite the limited meals he had the day before. Sarah seemed the same, gently nibbling on the corner of her toast, the rest of her food untouched.

Davey didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but he simply was too stressed to stomach the food presented to him. When Jack noticed how Davey was nearly forcing himself to eat, he shook his head, scooping the food onto his plate and winking at his boyfriend. Davey smiled in relief, and Crutchie chuckled from across the table.

Looking at the clock, Ms. Medda clapped her hands and Jack immediately started cleaning up the table. Davey jumped at the sudden movement, but slowly got up to help. He carried plates into the kitchen and rinsed them carefully in the sink before passing them to Jack.

“Get your bag an’ stuff.” Jack said with a smile, but Davey shook his head. Jack let out a soft sigh before taking the plates from his boyfriend. “Yous a guest. Go pack.”

Davey couldn’t bring himself to argue, so shuffled away to get his backpack. To not feel like a complete nuisance, he also packed Jack’s bag, slipping a spare pack of gum and extra pencils in the front pocket. He carried both bags out into the living room, slipping his shoes on and checking his phone before Jack sat next to him.

“Thanks babe, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did.” Davey said with a grin.

He was trying to pretend he was okay, trying to act normally so he didn’t have to think about the previous night. He didn’t want to think about Les’ tiny figure sobbing as his siblings were forced out. The threat of  _ therapy _ from his mother still made him shudder, knowing exactly what she had meant. He didn’t remember much of the night after that, until he was suddenly in Jack’s bathtub being gently scrubbed by his boyfriend.

If he was honest with himself, he knew he couldn’t keep up the happy act for long. But he would be damned if he wasn’t going to try. He didn’t need Jack worrying more than he already did. He would be fine, he knew he would be.

He was fine, until more realization struck him. They were driving to school, and thinking about school made him think of college, and then it hit him. His parents had saved for Sarah and him to go to college, but he didn’t know if he would even have financial access to his parents. If he couldn’t go to college, he was royally screwed. Which meant he had to get a job, and soon.

A hand landed on his, and glanced at Jack. He looked concerned, and Davey realized he was shaking slightly. He just forced a smile at Jack, waiting until they were at school. He didn’t need Medda worrying on top of everyone else.

Once they climbed out of the car, Jack helped Crutchie while Davey spotted Sarah and Katherine across the parking lot getting out of Sarah’s car. She looked about as good as he did. Katherine kept an arm around his sister’s waist as they walked towards the three of them. Jack’s arm wrapped around Davey’s shoulders, and he leaned into the familiar touch. The five of them walked to where the group was waiting for them, and many of them immediately noticed the bags under Davey and Sarah's eyes, along with the ragged expressions all five of them wore.

“What happened?” piped up Race, receiving a small slap on his wrist from Spot.

Davey’s eyes focused on the pavement, not the dozen or so eyes on him and Jack. His boyfriend squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as they moved closer to the group.

“Alright gather up,” the others all surrounded Jack as he talked, “now y’all know that Davey an’ Sarah here don’ have the nicest of folks.” The group nodded in near unison, and a few eyes widened in understanding. “Well, them folks don’ want Sarah and Davey now, because they’re as straight as the rest of us.”

Race jumped to his feet, grabbing Davey and pulling him into a tight hug. When he let go he quickly did the same to Sarah. Spot came over to Davey and patted his shoulder, which was the closest thing to a hug the short boy would ever give. The rest of the group followed in suit, giving hugs and reassurances to the pair. Davey’s eyes were misty, and Jack held him tightly when the group had settled slightly.

“We’s a family, and ain’t nothin’ changing that.” Jack said, not just to Davey but to everyone, who nodded or cheered in support.

“Family don’ mean blood.” Albert chimed in. “I think we all know that.”

“Damn right.” Spot muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“We never let family down.” Race added, and Davey smiled.

“Thanks guys.”

For once Davey was able to calm himself before a panic attack started. Maybe this whole new family was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Everyone settles down, and then Davey gets a dinner invite.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone settles into routine, Davey is doing great. And then a dinner invite comes.

A few months passed by, and things had managed to turn into something of a normal routine. Sarah had moved in with Katherine and her parents, and Davey was permanently settled in with Jack. He’d even managed to get a job at the coffee shop that he and Jack had their first date at. He was able to save up a decent amount of money, but only because Ms. Medda insisted on buying  _ anything _ they may need, and Davey planned on paying her back as soon as he had the funds.

Working at the coffee shop was good. He bonded a lot more with his friends who worked there, and Jack would come and sit at his table in the corner, sketching and chatting with everyone there. If Davey had a short shift, he would wait the whole time. If it was a weekend where Davey was there all day, he would stop by for a morning coffee, then come back later to walk his boyfriend home. They were good, and Davey wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

Midway through his Sunday shift, he and Albert were cleaning the counters as his mind flittered to his boyfriend and the nice evening awaiting them. The bell to the shop rang, snapping him out of his thoughts as he moved to the counter to take the customer’s order. He tugged his notepad from the front of his apron, looking up and freezing in place.

Mayer Jacobs stood in front of him, and Davey didn’t know what to do. He bit his lip before stepping closer to the counter and clicking his pen anxiously.

“What can I get for you today?” Davey asked as politely as possible, forcing himself to put on his customer service smile.

“One black coffee, to go.” Mayer muttered, tugging money from his pocket. Davey gestured for him to step to the register.

He focused on punching in the order, and accepted the money from his father. His fingers shook as he counted out change and handed it to the man, before turning to make his drink. Albert glanced over at Davey as his hands shook slightly, and he just ignored the concern from his friend. He turned and handed the cup to his father, who took it and left without a word.

Davey took in a shuddering breath and gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white. Albert ushered him to the side to clean, while he took orders for the new customers entering the shop. Davey busied himself preparing drinks and tugging desserts from their spots in the display case, but his father wouldn’t leave his mind. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, lunch was still a few minutes away.

“Albert! What’s up man?” Jack’s voice rang out behind him.

“Not much Cowboy, you gonna buy summthin’ or no?”

“Nah, just take my table thanks.”

Davey shot a smile to his boyfriend, who held up a paper bag with lunch for the two of them. Ms. Medda insisted on sending him food so he wouldn’t have to pay for any and could save his money. Race appeared behind him, and tapped Davey’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Go see ‘im. I got this.” Davey whispered his thanks before removing his apron and going to sit with Jack.

Wordlessly, he pulled their sandwiches from the bag and handed Jack his before biting into his own. Jack gaved Davey a confused look, and Davey cursed himself for not kissing Jack first. He swallowed his bite of his sandwich and pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“What’s up doll?”

“Nothin’.” Davey mumbled, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Don’t seem like nothing, love.”

“I just-” Davey’s heart plummeted when he glanced past Jack and noticed his father once again walk into the shop.

Jack turned to look where Davey’s eyes were stuck, and quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand under the table. The other boy immediately understood why Davey had been acting strangely, as his father moved to the counter to speak to Albert.

“Baby, ignore him. Look at me.” Jack whispered, and Davey tried to listen to Jack’s instructions. But then he saw Albert gesture to where the pair were sitting and he cursed loud enough for Jack to hear.

“Excuse me gentlemen, is this seat taken?” Mayer asked politely, and Jack glanced over at his boyfriend for what to say.

“N-no.” Davey stuttered out, and Jack squeezed his hand in reassurance. Davey nodded subtly, and Jack inched closer to the other boy.

Mayer sat across from the pair, and Jack looked over the older man. He had heard about him, but never officially met Davey’s father. He could see the resemblance between the pair, but Davey had softer features, not so linear. He was also missing Davey’s blue eyes, one of Jack’s favourite things about his partner.

“It’s good to see you David.” Mayer said as he drank his coffee, and Davey nodded in response, quietly eating his sandwich. “I don’t believe I’ve made your friend’s acquaintance.”

“Jack Kelly, at ya service.” Jack said, not liking the way Davey’s father spoke. He was educated, like Davey had always been, but he was much more proud than his son.

“I see, well it’s nice to meet you. David spoke of you often.”

“Davey talks ‘bout lots of folks.” Jack said with a grin, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. He got a glare in return, but he ignored it as he continued to talk with Mayer.

“Well, David how have you been?”

Davey didn’t want to answer, he wanted the conversation to be over. His eyes were fixated on the table in front of him as he counted each line and dent made into the wood.

“David?”

“‘m fine Dad.” he muttered, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Your mother misses you.”

At that, the pair both let out a laugh, Jack’s louder than Davey’s which drew Mayer’s attention.

“Now that’s a laugh, for sure.”

“And what do you know of my family?”

“More than you think.”

“Enlighten me.”

Davey squeezed Jack’s hand to stop him, but he knew his boyfriend too well. Jack would defend Davey to the death, and nothing would stop him.

“You kick your own damn kids out for summthin’ they can’t control, an’ then yous both ignore them when they try an’ call. You leave ‘em for dead then come now? You insult them, hurt ‘em and watch ‘em run away but now ‘oh enlighten me’.” Jack mocked at the end of his rant, and Davey’s eyes widened at his boyfriend’s words.

Mayer sat in silence for a minute, before standing and picking up his coffee from the table.

“David, you and your sister are invited to dinner tonight. I would extend the offer to your  _ friends  _ if they would like to come, but your mother and I have things to discuss with the pair of you.”

Without another word, Mayer left the cafe, and Davey collapsed into Jack’s waiting arms. Jack hushed Davey’s cries as he shook and tried to hold in his tears. With shaking hands, Davey pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it wordlessly to Jack. He nodded in response and called Katherine.

“Hey Kat, I need to ask a favour.”

\---

Jack was shaking as much as Davey when Medda’s car pulled up to the Jacobs’ residence. He knew his rant earlier likely made Mayer more upset, and would put a downer tone on the evening as a whole. He hadn’t meant to lose his cool so quickly, but with everything both boys had been through, he couldn’t help but get defensive of the other boy.

“Jackie, it’s okay.” Davey’s voice calmed him almost instantly, and he threw a small grin at his boyfriend.

“I know, just don’t get why now all of a sudden.”

“Me neither.”

As Medda parked the car, she smiled back at the boys. They thanked her and exited the car, waving as she drove down the street. Jack pressed a quick kiss to Davey’s lips, and Davey held them there for a moment longer in the calm before the storm.

Sarah’s car was already in the driveway, the two girls waiting for the boys in front of the house. Katherine gave them all a reassuring smile as she knocked politely and stepped back, her hand grasping Sarah’s.

The door was thrown open by Les, who jumped into Sarah’s arms almost immediately. She chuckled, holding her younger sibling as tight as possible. Davey quickly joined the hug, and Les glanced over at Katherine and Jack.

“Come inside! I missed you all so much!” Les said, tugging his siblings’ hands inside. 

Jack chuckled before gesturing for Katherine to walk in ahead of him. He closed the door behind them all, kicking his shoes off at the door like Davey had taught him. He followed the group into the familiar sitting room, the difference this time was Davey’s parents sitting in the two armchairs positioned between the couches. He sat next to his boyfriend, while Katherine and Sarah sat across from them. The siblings all avoided eye contact with their parents, Les opting to show off his new school books and projects.

Esther cleared her throat, and Les fell quiet instantly, moving to sit next to Jack who ruffled his hair and gave him a small grin. Davey’s hand shifted to find Jack’s, and he grasped his boyfriend’s hand reassuringly.

“It has come to my attention,” Esther began, pausing to look between her children, “that the two of you have become quite self-sufficient.”

The tension in the room immediately escalated, the air seemed thick and heavy.

“That being said, if you are so capable, I have begun to wonder if you require our financial support in the future.”

Both Sarah and Davey’s eyes widened, their fears quickly coming to reality. But then something happened that none of the children there could have anticipated.

“Esther there really is no need for this.” Mayer said softly, and the room went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mayer's a good dad, Jack and Davey get to chill out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayer becomes parent of the year, Jack and Davey have a decent night.

All five children held their breath as Esther turned to look at her husband. She inhaled sharply and Davey’s hand clutched Jack’s.

“How dare you Mayer? You know these children have been difficult, they have disregarded our culture, our beliefs. They continue to spread their sin in this house and I’ll no longer allow it. If they had respect for us as their parents, they would-”

“We didn’t ask to be born!” Sarah shouted, jumping to her feet as Katherine held her wrist tightly. “You chose to have us, it’s not our fault we were born this way!”

Davey shuffled awkwardly in his seat before he finally spoke up.

“Mom, you always said God tests us. What if we’re your test? A test to prove to God that unconditional love is the way to heaven?”

Jack squeezed Davey’s hand in reassurance, and the children watched as Esther glared at her children before standing and leaving the room. Mayer sighed softly as he sat in his chair, looking at the five younger people watching him.

“You spoke well David, Sarah I still wish you could be kind with your mother.” Mayer muttered as he tried to relax. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk with her. You will not be financially independent, we will still assist in paying your college tuition. At least in part.”

The twins nodded, Katherine wrapping an arm around Sarah’s waist and Jack interlacing his fingers with Davey’s.

“Thanks Dad.” Davey said, quickly echoed by Sarah.

“Jack, our talk earlier-”

“I jus’ wanted to apologize Mr. Jacobs. I know I shouldn’t have said all that.”

“Thank you Jack, but allow me to finish. Our talk brought to my attention that my children feel lost and abandoned, due in no small part to my actions.” Mayer’s eyes moved from Jack to Davey and Les, then Sarah. “I just wanted to tell you all how sorry I am. I never want you to feel like strangers in this house. I do hope that the two of you will come over more often, and know that you are more than welcome to bring your friends.”

“ _ Partners _ .” Sarah corrected, and Mayer nodded.

“As you wish. Now,” Mayer stood up and smiled sadly, “I shall go speak with your mother. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, if one of you can please make sure of it.”

Sarah and Davey both nodded as Mayer left the room, and Les crawled onto Davey’s lap and hugged him tightly. Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to Davey’s cheek, and Les giggled as Davey pulled away blushing.

“Ewww.” Les teased, and Jack ruffled his hair with a laugh.

“What, don’t like seeing your brother being all lovey-dovey?”

“No,” Les stuck his tongue out, “not Dave or Sarah.”

“Hey! I thought you liked Katherine.” Sarah teased, and Les laughed.

“I like Katherine  _ and _ Jack. I just don’t like when you all get kissy.”

Davey chuckled before getting up to check on dinner like his father had asked, Jack close on his heels. They entered the kitchen, and Jack’s hands wrapped around Davey’s waist, spinning him around and stealing a kiss. The taller boy smiled against Jack’s mouth before pulling away and turning back to dinner.

“Davey…” Jack whined, making Davey smirk to himself. “Why won’t you kiss me good?”

“I have a job to do Jackie. After, okay?”

Jack groaned before stepping aside to let Davey open the oven and check on the food baking inside. Once he was sure everything was okay, he closed the small door and turned to his boyfriend who sat quietly, trying to not look bored.

Davey walked over to Jack and pecked him on the cheek. His boyfriend then grabbed his waist and pulled Davey closer so he couldn’t escape, before pressing a hard kiss to Davey’s lips. Jack let out a soft moan as they kissed and Davey pulled away to playfully slap Jack’s hand resting a little too close to his ass.

“My mother is still in this house.”

“Alright, fine.” Jack muttered before releasing the other boy with a smirk. “But you better make it up to me later.”

“Be patient, or you can make up a new boy to sleep with.” Davey said firmly, tugging away from his boyfriend to pull the food from the oven.

“I could never.”

“Good.”

“Besides, I’ll never find another guy with an ass like yours.” Jack commented as Davey bent down to pull the food out.

Davey shushed him as he heard his mother and father coming down the hall. He placed the hot dish on the already set table, calling to his siblings and Katherine that dinner was ready.

His parents entered the room, his mother refusing to make any eye contact with either boy as she sat. Davey sat with Jack, Sarah with Katherine, and Les sat next to their father.

Dinner was mostly silent, aside from Les’ constant chatter that the teenagers would respond to. The parents sat at opposite ends of the table, looking at their food in interest. After the dinner came to an end, Mayer sat back and smiled at the children.

“It was good to have you all here tonight. I certainly hope we can do this again sometime.”

“I would like that.” Katherine responded with a small smile, and the others all nodded in agreement.

“You’re really coming back?” Les asked eagerly, and Sarah grinned at her younger brother's enthusiasm.

“Of course Les. You didn’t think we’d just disappear on you, did you?”

“No, of course not!”

Esther got up from the table, her chair screeching across the floor as she left the room without a word. Davey sighed, and Jack reached for his hand under the table.

“We should go.” Sarah muttered, and the others all agreed.

Mayer and Les walked them to the front door, hugs were given all around by Les, and the four teens quickly found themselves in Sarah’s car.

“Well, that could’ve been worse.” Jack said, getting nods and murmurs of agreement throughout the car as they pulled out of the driveway.

Katherine and Sarah chatted quietly in the front seats, while Davey spent his time looking out the window, hand intertwined with Jack’s. The evening skyline helped Davey forget about his mother’s outbursts, and instead focus on all the wonderful things that had happened since he first left home.

They arrived at Medda’s apartment and the boys wished the girls a good night before making their way inside together. Before they got to the stairs, Jack pinned Davey against the wall with a kiss. Davey didn’t struggle, giving in almost immediately to his boyfriend.

“Medda’s waiting.” Davey gasped out between kisses, and Jack chuckled.

“Just reminding you of your promise.”

“I didn’t forget.” Davey winked before making his way up the stairs, trying not to laugh at Jack’s curses as they reached the apartment.

Medda and Crutchie were sitting on the couch watching a dramatic show neither boy recognized. She smiled at the pair as she noticed that there were no puffy eyes or tear-stained clothes.

“Went okay then?”

“Could have been a lot worse.” Davey said, and Jack nodded before tugging slightly at Davey’s shirt.

“We’s just a little tired, was gonna go to bed.”

“Alright, well get some rest you two.” Medda said, sending Jack a knowing look. He shrugged before pulling Davey down the hall and into their bedroom, locking the door as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Spot and Race have an emotional night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot have an interesting night with emotional talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor TW: Race has bad self-esteem, thinks bad thoughts (nothing too dark just thought I'd say)

Race cuddled into Spot’s side as they lay on the shorter boy’s couch. The television played a movie that neither boy was really interested in. Spot’s arms slowly curled around Race as he relaxed against the other boy.

The pair had been doing this often, alternating between Spot’s small apartment and Race’s large but loud space that he shared with a few of the other guys. The pair would never admit that they preferred Spot’s place, but it had become the more frequent movie night hangout.

As they lay together, Race couldn’t help but think about how close the pair had become. They had gone from barely knowing each other’s names to cuddling a few nights a week while watching movies in just a few months. The only problem in Race’s mind was that he didn’t know what they were.

Sure they spent a lot of time together, and Spot didn’t seem to mind how touchy Race was with him. But to Race that didn’t confirm the shorter boy’s feelings. Maybe Race was just a good friend, or a distraction from someone else Spot wouldn’t tell him about.

His insecurities began to swirl in his mind, making him pull away slightly from Spot. The smaller boy looked at him with concern but Race tried to act like he was just stretching. He sat up and grabbed a snack from the table, before excusing himself to the bathroom.

He locked the door as he leaned against the wall and slid to the cool tile floor. He brought his knees into his chest, exhaling slowly as the thoughts continued to swirl in his mind. He knew that Spot had always had difficulty showing his feelings in the past, the smaller boy had told him as much.

That didn’t change the fact that Race felt like Spot was keeping something from him. Something that would change their relationship, maybe even end it. He had been more and more distant with Race over the last few days, barely keeping conversations going as they watched movies or did school work in the evening. Race had spent hours going over everything he had said to the smaller boy, but could come up with nothing that would have been offensive or trigger such a response from Spot.

A sharp knock on the door made Race jump, and he crawled away from the door as he wiped the small tears that had begun to form as he got lost in his thoughts. The knock came again, but Race made no move to unlock the door.

“Racer? C’mon man, you’ve been in there a while. Yous makin’ me worry.” Spot’s voice came from the other side of the door, and Race nearly got up to unlock it.

“I’m fine Spot.” Race managed to get out in a controlled voice.

“I don’t believe you Tony.”

God, why did he insist on calling Race that? The way he said it, the softness in his voice, how vulnerable it made him sound.

“‘m fine.” Race choked out, his tears closing his throat as he felt himself slipping into his darker thoughts again.

“Bullshit, now let me in.”

Race’s hands shook as he gingerly unlocked the door, before backing up and pressing himself against the wall. Spot slowly opened the door, rushing to Race’s side as soon as he saw the other boy.

“Sorry…” Race muttered, wiping his eyes furiously to try and stop the tears.

“What’s wrong Tony?”

“Nothin’.” Race bit his lip, not wanting to talk.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Spot begged, and Race could hear the desperation in his voice.

“Do you even like me?” Race asked softly, immediately regretting asking his question.

“Whatcha mean?”

“Like...am I just a distraction? Do you really want to spend time with me?”

Spot’s hand rested on Race’s shoulder as the smaller boy knelt in front of Race’s hunched figure.

“Tony, look at me.” Spot’s fingers lifted Race’s chin so their eyes met. “You ain’t no distraction. I…”

“It’s fine Spot.”

“No! I just,” Spot let out a growl in frustration, “I don’t know how to say it.” A silence fell for a moment as Spot tried to form what he was thinking into words. “Fuck, I like you so much Tony.”

“What?” Race asked softly, his eyes widening at Spot’s words.

“I like you. I wanna take you out and show you off. Make you mine.”

Race relaxed slightly, his fingers intertwining with Spots as he let a small smile cross his face.

“I like you too, Spot.”

Both boys stared at each other for a moment, before Spot tugged Race close to him and pressed their lips together. Race immediately gave in, his hands gripping Spot’s shirt as he climbed into his lap to kiss him more.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Spot pulled away to press a soft kiss to Race’s cheeks before smiling up at the other boy.

“Come to bed with me.”

It wasn’t a question, but Race still nodded in answer before climbing off of Spot and following him from the bathroom into Spot’s bedroom. Race stood awkwardly as Spot tugged off his shirt and lay on one side of the bed.

“You gettin’ in or what?”

Race scrambled to take his shirt off and joined Spot in bed, collapsing into the other boy’s arms as he breathed in his scent and smiled to himself.

“Thank you Spot.”

“Don’t ever think yous a distraction Tony, you mean so much to me.”

Race hummed in response and snuggled into Spot’s side, relaxing ever so slightly as Spot’s strong arms wrapped around him and held him there for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race and Spot meet Jack and Davey for coffee.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey meet Spot and Race for coffee, then have a nice chat about the future.

Davey held his head in his hands as he sat in front of his laptop, letting out a frustrated sigh. Jack’s hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up at his boyfriend in desperation.

“I don’t want to do this.”

“I already did, so c’mon.”

Davey groaned as he looked back to his screen, his hands moving to the keyboard as he finally began the dreadful task of college applications. He knew the schools that Jack had already applied for, and made sure to include the same schools in his own applications.

Medda had been quite happy when she’d seen that all of Jack’s choices had been within New York state, and not New Mexico like he had originally planned. Davey had learned over his months of dating Jack how much the other boy had wanted to run away as soon as he turned eighteen. But now he was staying, to be close to his family, close to  _ Davey _ .

Since the eventful dinner at the Jacobs’ house, college and money had been a touchy topic for Sarah and Davey. But they both had to apply at some point, so money would just have to come later. Neither wanted to end up with student debt, but it was going to happen whether they liked it or not.

Jack smiled over Davey’s shoulder as he filled out his applications, pressing soft kisses to the top of his boyfriend’s head in reassurance. When Davey was done he slammed the laptop closed and turned to kiss Jack properly before standing up from the couch.

“Who are we going out with again?”

“Spot and Race, said they gots somethin’ to talk about.”

“You think they’re together?”

Jack shrugged, and Davey rolled his eyes as his boyfriend’s oblivious nature. He walked into their bedroom to change clothes, smiling at the wall of art that had slowly begun to fill with happier paintings of the two of them. Jack often spent his nights painting or sketching while Davey read either to himself or out loud.

It was domestic, easy. They had their occasional disagreements, but fights never lasted more than a day with the pair. After the rocky start to their relationship, both boys had made it a priority to communicate their thoughts and feelings.

Davey pulled on his spring jacket and walked out into the hallway, smiling as Jack tugged on his shoes and nearly fell over doing so. He stood next to his boyfriend and pulled his boots on, tugging a loose beanie over his hair and waiting for Jack to collect his things.

They walked hand in hand down the street to the cafe, where Spot and Race were sitting at Jack’s normal table. Race seemed nervous, Spot looked as pissed as he normally did. But Davey had learned that below the hard exterior was a good guy. He’d had a rough start like Jack, so Davey often gave him a pass on his blunt nature.

The pair sat across from the waiting boys, Albert coming over to bring Race and Spot their drinks. He patted Race on the shoulder before walking away grinning, and Davey noticed the small blush creeping up Race’s cheeks.

“So whatcha wanna talk about?” Jack asked, leaning across the table to teasingly poke at Race’s arm. Spot shot Jack a death glare, but he ignored it.

“Um…Jack you promise you ain’t gonna get mad?”

“Racer you’re scarin’ me.” Jack said as he gripped Davey’s hand for reassurance under the table.

“I, um...well you see-”

“We’re dating.” Spot muttered, and Davey let out a small laugh at Jack’s expression.

“Told you silly.”

“Shut it Davey.”

Race smiled before taking a sip of his coffee and leaning into Spot’s side.

“You knew?”

“Well, I figured it would happen at some point.” Davey said with a grin, and Spot nodded with a small smile. It was a huge improvement in everyone’s mind. Jack pointed a finger at Spot, who once again glared at him.

“You know Racer here is like a brother to me.”

“Yeah.”

“So you hurt him, me and the boys will give you-”

“Jack, he gets it.” Davey interrupted with a chuckle. “You’re not that intimidating compared to him anyways.”

Race let out a giggle, and quickly covered his mouth to hide his amusement. Jack looked at Davey incredulously.

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d be offended.”

Spot rolled his eyes at Jack before putting his arm around Race’s shoulders, which Davey found quite cute. He leaned into Jack, pressing a small kiss to the other boy’s cheek before picking up conversation with Race.

The two couples stayed in the cafe for a few hours, just talking between themselves as they drank coffee and ate small pastries their friends would bring over in celebration of the new coupling.

Race eventually checked his phone and noted that they should all be heading home, but not before agreeing with Davey to go on a double date. Ignoring Spot and Jack’s protests, Davey had agreed with a smile and hug before letting Race and Spot leave the cafe. Jack hugged him from behind before intertwining their fingers and walking back to Medda’s apartment.

“Be honest Jack, how do you feel about them?” Davey asked as they walked together.

“It’s fine.” Jack muttered with a sigh. “I ain’t mad about it. Just Spot and I don’t always agree on stuff.”

“Well, we’ll work on it.” Davey said with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss to Jack’s lips before continuing the walk home.

“Just for you Davey.”

“Of course Jack, who else would make you try?”

“True, just another reason I love you.”

“I love you too Jackie.” Davey said with a grin, before settling into a comfortable silence as they made their way back into the apartment, and eventually into each other’s arms on the couch.

As the pair lay together, Davey’s thoughts wandered back to the events of that morning, and questions slowly filled his head. He shifted his position in Jack’s arms to look up at his boyfriend, who was half-watching a show on the television.

“Jack?” His boyfriend hummed in response. “Why didn’t you apply for school in Santa Fe like you always wanted?”

He felt Jack’s body tense slightly under his touch, and wanted to tell Jack to ignore the question, but before he could the other boy turned his eyes from the screen to meet his own and his words died in his throat.

“Because I don’t need that no more Davey. I got you, Crutchie and Medda, hell even Race and Spot. I got…family now.”

Davey’s eyes grew misty at the hope in Jack’s voice, and he hugged his boyfriend just a little bit tighter as small tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I’m glad I could help.”

Jack lifted Davey’s face up, putting a finger under his chin as he smiled down at him. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Davey’s forehead.

“You always help love.”

A knock on the front door cut off their moment, and Davey wiped his eyes as Jack stood up and answered the door. A flustered Finch burst into the room, sitting next to Davey and looking at both boys in desperation.

“I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Finch's plan is put in action.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch gets to enact his plan. Jack asks Davey a question.

Davey felt anxious as he sat patiently at the lunch table. Jack was off helping Finch with his grand plan, and it was up to Davey to distract Crutchie. He wished that he had never agreed to any of this, but for his friends he would stick it out.

Crutchie seemed just as anxious as Davey, mostly because Finch was never late to lunch. His fingers drummed on the table, his food sitting untouched as he glanced around the cafeteria.

“Davey, I’m gonna go look for him.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go if you want.”

“Why would you go lookin’ for my boyfriend?”

“Jack’s not here either, maybe I can find both.”

Crutchie nodded to himself, and Davey stood up. He tapped Albert on the shoulder and told him to make sure Crutchie stayed where he was no matter what. Then he quickly walked out of the cafeteria, pressing his phone to his ear.

“Jack where are you?”

“We’s comin’ Davey. This banner won’t carry itself.”

“Crutchie’s starting to freak out just hurry up.”

“Yeah yeah, turn around idiot.”

Davey spun to see Jack and Romeo carrying the large banner his boyfriend had helped to paint. Finch was wringing his hands as he walked behind them. They stopped before Davey with a grin, and Jack dialed another number on his phone.

“Racer, you all good? Alrigh’ we’s coming.”

Jack gestured for Davey to lead the way, and he pressed a small kiss to Jack’s cheek before walking into the cafeteria as the others unfurled the banner.

“Hey Crutchie, I found him.”

“Where is he? I need to-”

Crutchie was cut off by Race pulling out his bluetooth speaker and blasting music as Jack and Romeo walked in with Finch just behind them. Race and several others at the table stood and danced around them, and Davey laughed to himself as he looked at the banner.

It read:  _ Let me carry you to prom? _

Finch walked up to Crutchie as cheers began erupting from the other students in the cafeteria as they realized exactly what was happening. The younger boy’s face was flushed red as he looked at his boyfriend, all the anxiety Finch had completely disappeared as Crutchie hugged him tightly.

They pulled apart as the music stopped and everyone sat with bated breath.

“Yeah of course I’ll go with you!” Crutchie grinned, and Finch pulled Crutchie into a soft kiss. Race cheered, and everyone around the table joined in as they clapped and shouted in joy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Davey noticed the Delancey brothers grimacing from their table, but they stay back. They were still catching up after their three month suspension from beating up Jack. Spot had given them a good scare with some of his friends from Brooklyn after school one day as well, and they’d left the group alone for the most part.

Jack noticed where Davey was looking and sighed, before putting a hand on his shoulder. Davey spun back to look at Jack and smiled, hugging him before sitting down to eat their lunches.

\---

After school, Davey was sitting backstage while school play rehearsals moved around him and Jack. His boyfriend was finishing the sets for the production, painting trees and backdrops in extreme detail. He was standing on a ladder to paint the tops of a few trees, his palette filled with a variety of greens that he effortlessly mixed in the perfect way to make the trees look real.

Davey had a book open in front of him, but often found himself distracted by Jack’s art. He gazed up at the other boy, smiling before looking back down at the page in front of him. Realizing he had lost his place, he shoved his bookmark between the pages and tucked his book away.

Sarah walked offstage and smiled at him. She clearly loved being a part of the production, and Davey couldn’t blame her. Katherine was the student director of the play, and it was more time the pair got to spend together. Since Davey had moved into Jack’s place, he’d begun waiting after school to get a ride home with Jack.

The boy above him cleared his throat, snapping Davey out of his thoughts as he looked up to his boyfriend.

“You alright love?”

“Yeah, just thinkin’ about lunch.” Jack muttered as he climbed down the ladder. He grabbed his washcloth from his work station and began wiping the dried paint from his arms.

“Oh, why? Something wrong about it?” Davey asked softly, rising to his feet to stand with Jack at his station.

“No! No, I'm happy for ‘em. Just real brave of Finch to go do somethin’ like that ain’t it?”

“I guess so. In front of everyone is a bit much for me but it seems good for them.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Davey smiled, putting his hand on Jack’s as they watched the rehearsal finish and Sarah and Katherine hugged across the stage.

“So you wanna go with me?”

“What?” Davey asked, looking back to his boyfriend.

“Wanna go to prom?”

Davey had never even thought Jack would ask. Neither of them particularly liked dances, but prom was different.

“Of course.” Davey said, smiling as he hugged Jack tightly and kissing him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Prom night with the gang.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the gayest prom you could ever see, and everyone's having fun.

Prom arrived quite quickly. Davey and Sarah had gone together to get their outfits, while Jack and Katherine went to get theirs. This had resulted in both girls getting the same pair of shoes in different colours, but it was funny in the end.

Sarah had insisted that Davey get ready with her and Katherine so Jack couldn’t see his outfit. Katherine promised it would be worth it so Davey had reluctantly agreed and kissed Jack goodbye after school.

The girls were going all out for their prom. They had matching rainbow nails, matching earrings and their dresses were both beautiful ballgowns. Sarah’s was silver while Katherine’s was gold.

Davey dressed much more plain. He had on dress pants, a white button up and a black vest over top. He complimented it with a blue bowtie in Jack’s favourite shade of the colour, a touch he hoped his boyfriend would appreciate.

When he finished getting dressed, Sarah pushed him down into a chair and pressed an eyeliner pencil to his waterline. Before he could protest Katherine appeared behind him and held his shoulders down as Sarah did her work.

He felt a brush dash over his eyelids, and something being applied to his lips. When Sarah allowed him to open his eyes he quickly looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes now popped even more with his dark eyeliner matched with a dark grey eyeshadow that made the blue in his eyes more vibrant. He rubbed his lips together and realized Sarah had just put chapstick on him, as they were the same colour as always.

The car ride to the venue was nerve wracking for Davey. He really wanted to see Jack, and he hoped that his boyfriend would like his look. The car stopped and Katherine thanked the driver before climbing out, the Jacobs twins following her as they walked to the front doors where Jack, Crutchie, Race and Spot were standing.

Jack was dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his bicep. He had black suspenders over his shoulders that made him look  _ much _ hotter to Davey, and he had paired it with a bowtie. As Davey looked at his boyfriend, he noticed that the bowtie was the same shade of blue that his was.

His boyfriend turned as Katherine called out to them, and his eyes widened as soon as he saw Davey. He let out a low whistle as he walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You look damn sexy babe.” Jack whispered into Davey’s ear, heat rushing to Davey’s cheeks as he giggled and hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Sarah knows what she’s doing.”

“You look good too Jackie.”

They joined the rest of the group, Finch and the rest of their friends arriving a minute later. They entered the venue, and music filled their ears. A few people were already dancing, some more gathered at the snack bar. Jack winked at Davey before pulling him to the dance floor, casually swaying with him to the beat.

Katherine and Sarah joined them on the dance floor, the others moving around the room. Davey’s eyes couldn’t leave Jack’s, they simply were lost in each other. The lights and music swirled around them, falling more and more in love by the second.

Eventually, Davey pulled Jack off the dance floor and over to the snacks. They casually fed each other pretzels and gummy worms, and then Davey saw the photo booth in the corner of the room. He tapped Jack’s shoulder, pointing to the booth before pulling his boyfriend towards the box.

They sat inside, Davey punching in the information the machine required before sitting back with Jack and smiling fondly at him.

“Kiss me?”

“Always dear.” Jack whispered, cupping his face and kissing him gently as the camera shutter went off.

They held each other tightly and smiled for the next picture. Jack tickled Davey’s side to get one of his huge smiles in the third, and for the last photo they were once again kissing hard. They slowly left the booth, Jack still wanting his kisses, but Davey insisting on retrieving the photos first. He took the two strips, handing one to Jack and tucking the other into his pocket.

Jack grabbed Davey by the waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. They pulled apart after a few seconds, and Race appeared next to them.

“Lovebirds, join the dance again!”

Spot grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him to the dance floor as a slow song began to play, and Jack and Davey joined the others. Davey’s arms rested on Jack’s shoulders while Jack held his waist. They swayed together, occasionally spinning in a small circle or sharing a small kiss.

Around them, Spot was being led by Race in a more traditional waltz step, Finch was holding Crutchie close as they swayed together. Sarah’s arms were wrapped around Katherine as they danced, and as the song ended Sarah dipped Katherine down to kiss her.

As the night went on, everyone danced and talked. They drank pop and ate candy until they were high on sugar. Davey and Jack snuck away a few times to have small make out sessions in secluded corners of the room.

The night began to wind down, and their friends began to leave. Spot was trying to keep Race calm as he jumped around from the sugar he had consumed, while Sarah was trying to keep Katherine awake. Finch and Crutchie came over to say Medda had arrived to pick them up, and Jack and Davey said their goodbyes before heading outside.

The cool night air hit them as they walked to the car, clearing their minds and letting Davey relax into Jack’s embrace as soon as they shut the car door. Medda was talking quietly with Crutchie in the front, and Finch would pitch in an answer from the back seat once in a while. But the pair ignored them, settling into a silence as they watched the city lights go by as they drove back to their apartment.

When they got inside, Davey and Jack went to their room. Jack sat on the bed and pulled Davey into his lap, kissing him hard as he slowly unbuttoned his boyfriend’s vest.

“You looked fuckin’ hot as hell babe.”

“Thanks love, you looked damn fine.” Davey breathed out between kisses, as he let Jack remove the vest from him and tugged the suspenders down Jack’s shoulders.

“All for you David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: College acceptances come out, and our star couple have another good talk.
> 
> *I'll probably post the rest of their night in a one-shot if people want me to. Comment and let me know!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam season is approaching, college acceptances are happening, and the boys have a talk.

A few weeks later, Davey was sitting with Jack on the fire escape as the sunset washed the sky in rich colours. Both were incredibly stressed out with exam season coming up, and had taken the time to sit and chill together. Jack had been working on portfolio pieces for his college entrances, but had taken a break to lay in Davey’s lap to look at the sky and listen to his boyfriend read.

Davey had his copy of “Twelfth Night” open, and as he read to Jack he felt his boyfriend relax for what seemed to be the first time all week. Jack put a hand on Davey’s wrist, which was Jack’s signal for a time out. Davey finished the sentence he was on before sticking the bookmark into the book and setting it down next to him, his fingers running through Jack’s hair.

“What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing, jus’ all that old English makes my head spin.”

“But you like it all the same.”

“Shaddup.” Jack waved his hand dismissively, but relaxing the more Davey’s fingers ran through his hair.

Davey chuckled, and they continued to sit together listening to the noise of the city. Until Davey felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see an email waiting for him. He opened it, unsure of who could be emailing him.

His eyes widened, his hand stopping it’s movements against Jack’s scalp, causing the other boy to look up at Davey.

“What is it?”

“I got my acceptance letter.” Davey said, barely above a whisper.

Jack sat up quickly, taking the phone from his boyfriend to read the email. It did contain an acceptance letter for college, the same college Jack had received an acceptance from earlier that day. He hadn’t told anyone yet, wanting to wait until Davey got his own.

“That’s great love.” Jack whispered, kissing Davey on the cheek as he handed back the phone. “So should we dorm together, or try and find an apartment of some kind?”

“We can’t dorm together if you’re not going there…” Davey mumbled, shutting off his phone.

Jack dug his phone from his pocket and opened his own emails, quickly tapping the message from a few hours prior and handing it to Davey excitedly.

“So…dorm or apartment?”

Davey looked from the phone to Jack before pulling Jack into a tight hug and peppering kisses all over his face.

“Proud of you darling.”

“Couldn’t be more proud of you, love.”

\---

The pair soon found themselves on their bed, Davey’s laptop scrolling through the college website. They were looking at different dorm options, and neither of them seemed to really like any of them.

“Are we too gay for this?” Davey muttered under his breath, which Jack laughed at before continuing to scroll down the page.

“Maybe love, we are both quite picky about living spaces.”

“But there’s no way we can afford a place close by either.” Davey noted, before sighing and collapsing down onto the bed.

Jack closed the laptop and crawled next to his boyfriend, pressing a small kiss to his lips before pulling Davey close to him to cuddle. Cuddles calmed them both down. Jack knew that Davey would be anxious until plans were made and settled upon, because then he could stress about seeing those plans through. He still had occasional anxiety attacks, but they were becoming less frequent.

As they lay there together, Jack thought more about both of them and how much they had grown over the year together. Going into school, Jack had hoped to survive school. Now school was important to him, he cared about graduating and going to a good college. But there was something that still tugged at his mind.

He and Davey weren’t perfect, no one was. But both of them also had poor mental health. Davey’s anxiety still often ruled his head, and he would ask Jack at least once a week if he was sure he really wanted to be with him. Jack knew he was still suffering from his past, his depression always hung over him like a dark cloud. It had become a lighter load to carry, but it was still there.

“Jackie? You okay?” Davey’s tone was nervous, and Jack realized how long he’d been quiet and lost in thought.

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Jack paused, biting his lip gently before continuing.

“If we should go to therapy.”

Davey nodded to himself. It was a conversation they’d had before. They both knew it could be beneficial. The problem was that Jack had trust issues and Davey usually fell into a panic attack just talking about his anxiety.

“It’s not a bad idea. Maybe we should talk to Medda about it.”

“Good idea Davey.” Jack praised, knowing it would help calm his boyfriend’s nerves. “How about by the end of the week we ask?”

“Or after exams are over?”

Jack chuckled, ruffling Davey’s hair as he pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We’ll see hon. You sleepy?”

Davey shook his head as a yawn escaped his mouth, and he stretched before laying back in Jack’s arms.

“Mmhmm, I don’ believe you.”

“Not sleepy…” Davey whined, and Jack nodded. He sat up and pulled his shirt off before doing the same for the other boy. He lay back down and cuddled with Davey, and his boyfriend continued to yawn and fight sleep for a solid three minutes before he knocked out in Jack’s arms.

Jack smiled to himself before pressing a soft kiss to Davey’s temple, resting his head on his pillow so he could look at the beautiful boy in front of him.

“We still got lots of time love.” Jack whispered, brushing a few stray hairs from Davey’s face. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it all out together.”

With that he kissed him once more before falling into his own dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Graduation time! Graduation time! Medda has a surprise for Jack.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are graduating, and Medda has a special present for Jack.

As exams finished for the boys, a wave of relief washed over the entire household. All they had to do was get through graduation, and they were free from high school. Exam season had been difficult for both boys. Davey’s anxiety had been nearly unstoppable, no matter what anyone around him did.

Jack had been much more stressed than usual, as this was one of the few times his marks really counted for something. He hadn’t been as worried about getting into college much before he met Davey, but now he had something to prove to himself.

But then it was over, and now they were destressing in their own ways. Davey was working with Medda to plan a graduation party at the theater, while Jack was painting a mural on the brick that the fire escape was attached to. As he sprayed paint on the brick, he smiled to himself. He was going to college, he had a solid relationship, his friendships were stronger than ever. The year had been better than he could have planned.

Davey climbed out the window and looked up at the mural Jack was busy painting. He sat quietly and watched as Jack finished and tucked his spray paint cans into his bag and turned to the window.

He froze when he saw Davey, but quickly relaxed and smiled before letting his boyfriend look at the wall. It depicted two hands interlocked with small cuts and bruises. From the cuts, rainbow blood flowed down to the hands. The bruises were softened bisexual flags. At the bottom it said:  _ Stronger Together. _

“It’s beautiful Jackie.”

“Thanks Davey, think it’ll send a message?”

“Absolutely.”

“For sure?”

“For sure.”

\---

Their graduation ceremony was nothing special. Both Davey and Jack won a subject award, Jack taking the Art award and Davey the English award. But they both were looking forward to the after party much more. After taking photos with their friends in their gowns and listening to Katherine’s valedictorian speech, they made their way to Medda’s theater where all their friends came to celebrate.

The theater was buzzing with conversation. Race had roped some boys into a card game, others were messing around on the stage with props and acting out their favourite memories of the year. Most of them were exchanging hugs and making sure everyone had each other’s phone numbers and social media contacts. This was the first time the group was being split like this, and none of them wanted to lose each other.

Ms. Medda sat on stage and watched everyone around her with a fond smile on her face. She held an envelope close to her chest, trying to decide when the best time would be to give it to Jack and Crutchie.

Sarah called everyone together and they all gathered around the stage, and she and Katherine brought over a small box from offstage.

“So Kat and I might have gotten everyone a small gift. Just because we want to do something nice for you all.” she explained as they pulled out small gift bags for everyone. Excited whispers filled the room as they passed around the bags. Jack hopped up next to the girls and dragged his own box out.

“So…um… I jus’ wanted to say. I really appreciate all of yous. You made school so much better for me. I, uh, I’m gonna miss all you.”

He opened the box and began pulling out small pictures he painted for everyone, handing them out individually to each of his friends with a hug and words of reassurance.

Medda finally rose and called her boys over to her. Jack and Crutchie walked over to her as she held out the envelope to them with a small smile. Jack opened it quickly, pulling the papers from it and scanning them quickly. He looked from the paper to Medda with wide eyes as he passed them to Crutchie to read.

“Medda… I don’... you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did Jack. You’re my sons, you always will be.”

Tears formed in Jack’s eyes as he climbed up onto the stage to hug her, letting the tears roll down his cheeks as she hugged him back and smiled.

“Thanks...Mom.”

Medda pressed a kiss to his head and nodded to him, before he took the adoption papers back from Crutchie and helped his brother up onto the stage to hug their mother too. It was real, official. No more possibilities of being shipped off somewhere, a family, a home. It was all his now, and it was more than he could ever have asked for.

He jumped down from the stage and ran over to Davey, hugging him as he smiled.

“She told you then?” Davey asked softly, and Jack nodded before looking up at his boyfriend in shock.

“You knew?”

“She told me, yeah. Wanted it to be a surprise though. Congratulations love.”

Jack nodded before hugging Davey once more, relaxing as he felt others join into the hug, and soon most of their friends had formed a massive group hug. This was his family, this was  _ their  _ family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: As summer comes to an end, our boys reflect on how far they've come.
> 
> *Next one's the last one! Don't worry, working on one-shots to add to the series after :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack move into their new apartment, and reflect on their summer and last year together.

As the summer drew to a close, Jack and Davey loaded the last of their boxes into Medda’s car as she drove them across town to their new residence. They had managed to find a small apartment to rent that was a ten minute walk from their campus, and it was move-in day.

The summer had been eventful for the pair. A few weeks after school had ended, Mayer had approached Davey and Sarah to reconnect. He had separated from Esther, their divorce was still being finalized. But regardless, Mayer had promised financial support for both twins.

Both boys had begun going to regular therapy sessions. They met with the same therapist, but at separate times. His name was Bryan, and he was a nice guy. He was patient with both of them, and both boys would attest that they definitely felt better now that they had his techniques to work with.

Davey had surprised Jack in the beginning of August with a matching set of promise rings, which neither boy took off unless absolutely necessary. Davey had removed his family ring for the time being, and the promise ring now adorned his left hand. His new favourite thing was holding hands with Jack and feeling his boyfriend’s ring against his own.

All these memories flashed through Davey’s mind as the car pulled up to the building Jack and Davey would now call home. They carried their last few boxes up the stairs to their apartment. Inside, Sarah and Katherine were sorting the boxes that had already been brought over to help the boys settle. 

The girls were still living with Katherine’s family, as it was closer to where they were going to school. So they had quickly volunteered to help the boys, especially because they knew they wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together as before.

As Jack walked down the hallway, he paused when he saw Spot Conlon walking towards him with his own boxes in hand. He stopped when he noticed Jack looking at him, and put his box down for a moment.

“Where you at then?”

“Right there.” Spot pointed to the apartment across from Jack and Davey’s, and Jack couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He knocked on the door, which swung open almost immediately to Race’s exhausted face.

“Hey neighbour.” Jack grinned, and Race’s face lit up.

“Spotty! Hey lookie ‘ere!”

“I see Racer.” Spot grumbled, bringing his box into their own apartment.

Davey came out to see Jack talking with Race and grinned, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder as he stood with his friends.

“Glad to know excitement is never too far away.”

“We’ll have to do movie nights!” Race said excitedly, already making plans to spend more and more time with his friends.

Spot came up behind Race and put a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. Race’s chatter cut off as he blushed before nodding to Spot, who then dropped his hand.

“Sorry, just get excited.”

“It’s alright Racer. We’ll spend plenty of time together. You two settle in, we’ll be right across the hall if you need anything.” Davey said with a smile, before leading Jack back into their apartment to begin setting up their furniture.

They had come so far from that first English class, matured to the point that they no longer felt like teenagers. Young adult was a much more fitting term. Davey wouldn’t say it out loud yet, but he felt in his heart that Jack would be the man he would one day marry. But that was too much to talk about now.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Their apartment was set up, Medda took Crutchie home with the reminder that they were expected every Sunday night for dinner. Katherine said they would work out weekly meeting times to catch up and study together.

Soon enough Jack and Davey were left alone in the quiet of their new apartment, and they cuddled up on their new couch as Davey’s classical music played softly over their speaker.

“Hey Davey?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too Jackie.” Davey whispered, snuggling closer to Jack.

“You make me feel like the luckiest damn guy in the world.” Jack muttered, pressing a kiss to Davey’s temple as he wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend.

“I’m lucky to have you. Imagine if you didn’t sit next to me in that first class, or talk to me in gym.”

“I’d regret it for the rest of my fuckin’ life.”

Davey giggled and slowly sat up, moving to the kitchen to start on dinner. Jack slowly followed, helping where he could. They cooked and ate together, just a domestic, peaceful time.

After dinner they showered together and got ready for bed. It had been a long day and both of them were exhausted. As they crawled into bed, Davey moved into Jack’s open arms and sighed in content.

“I want to do this with you forever.”

“We will. Don’t worry about it Davey.”

Davey pulled away to look at Jack, a sleepy smile covering his face.

“Jack Kelly, the love of my life.”

“David Jacobs, my eternal love.”

They pressed their lips together, melting into each other as they continued to kiss the night away until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Everything was good, and everything would be good. That was the one truth they both knew in their hearts, and promised each other with each kiss from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this story. I'll do one-shots based on this story, and add them to the series. Let me know what you want to see from this gang of crazy kids, and what you thought of this fanfic in the comments. I really appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you all!  
> -Em ;)


End file.
